


爱潮 1-30

by yayaayaya



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaayaya/pseuds/yayaayaya





	爱潮 1-30

[FREE!][真遥/凛遥] 爱潮

配对：橘真琴x七濑遥 松冈凛 x七濑遥  
设定：平行世界  
风格：轻松向校园日常  
等级：R18  
注意：有性爱场面  
结局：3P

 

Chapter 1

男子高中生的内裤问题是一个很微妙的事情。  
大概从小学高年级开始，一般男生就会抵抗由母亲在超市抢购的四联包特价白色内裤，到初中会进入反抗期会互相角力不相退让，进入高中之后，母亲的角色会自觉意识到已到需要退出的时期，儿子拿着突然到手的权力，反而并不知道该如何使用。 

遥的父母是勘测研究所的技术人员，两个人在家的时间很少，从小跟奶奶一起长大的遥，情况跟上述完全不同。  
遥的奶奶因为时代缘故，是个并没有接受过正规教育，却让觉得相当有文化感的女性，经常会说出看似很富有哲理性的话——既不是民俗传言，也不是经验总结，而像是两者结合后的产物，言之笃笃，不容怀疑，但是细想又觉得很莫名。  
比如说「男人的内裤就应该由他最爱的那个人来选。」  
年纪尚小的遥，并不能理解这句话的意思，也不认为这是一件多么重要的事情。  
「遥很爱奶奶吧？」答案当然是点头，遥还记得奶奶当时满脸笑容，紧接着把他搂紧在怀里抱住摇晃。  
「那么，暂时就由奶奶来买。直到有一天你遇到最爱的那个人。」  
后来，初中的时候，奶奶因病去世之后，遥变成了一个人生活，内裤这种事也就由他自己选买。 

不知道为什么在课间休息的时候，遥突然会想起这件事情来，大概是因为今天是奶奶的忌日吧。  
差不多也需要去买新的内裤了，今天心情是不想一个人去。  
说到现在最爱的那个人，应该就是身边的朋友橘真琴。 

「呐，真琴，你今天穿的是什么样的内裤？」一直撑着头望向窗外的遥，突然转过身，望着身边的好友。  
除了奶奶以外，从小至今，陪伴他最多的就是住在不远处名为橘真琴的青梅竹马。  
两人最开始的缘分需要追溯到他们还未出生之前，两家双方的父母都是初次怀孕，满怀期待，在孩子们尚未出世时，就起好了名字。  
因为都想要女儿，于是不约而同的给腹内的孩子取了更适合作为女生的名字，七濑遥，橘真琴。  
真琴和遥出世后，虽然下身都带把，名字却已经在怀胎十月里被叫出了感情，父母就把名字这样沿用了下来，也不管儿子们在未来的生活过程中会不会受到困扰。  
而后，附近的邻居们总是议论着「七濑太太的儿子名字像女孩，性格也好文静啊。」、「橘家的孩子长得真是超级可爱啊，名字也可爱。」  
就这样靠着名字的关联，两人知道了对方的存在，很快认识并玩到了一块儿。  
遥不太爱说话，经常让人捉摸不透在想什么，真琴笑容爽朗，在学校和居住区都是老少咸宜的标准好少年；遥体格普通但是行动力惊人，真琴身材高大却意外的有些胆小；遥随性自由经常会做出让人惊掉下巴的举动……  
真琴虽然早已熟知习惯了遥的状况，但偶尔也是会有应对招架不好的时候。比如在班上课间休息时，讨论穿什么内裤这种近似性骚扰的话题。  
「B、BOX型的那种……」真琴压低了声音回答道。  
周围的同学都在照常闲聊打闹，谁也没有注意着他们两个人的对话，遥觉得真琴实在没有必要担心什么，不过他还是中断了对话。  
「嗯。」  
原来真琴穿的是宽松型的平角拳击款内裤么？遥不喜欢这种内裤，他喜欢内裤能够束缚住皮肤和肌肉，可能是生活太过自由，反而需要有点被控制的感觉，这样才能确定自己的存在。  
上课铃适时响起，真琴松了一口气般的回到了自己桌位。  
趁着老师还没开始正式讲课，遥给他传了一条短信。  
「社团活动结束后，校门口见。」 

Chapter 2

遥所在的社团是美术社，成员多达三十多人，算是学校历史上悠久而富有成就的大社。美术作为一个没有校级竞赛的活动，原本应该是画手们和谐交流共进，享受爱好的地方，但是实际上社团内以西洋水彩画和素描为两派，平静之下波涛暗涌。  
遥是其中的另类，水彩油画素描日本画，几乎每一种他都能画，也都能画出独特的风格，「有着纤细到极致的感性」，被很多美术老师这样评价，这就是大众眼中的所谓天才吧。  
天才不管做什么都容易被讨厌，因为它的存在这件事本身就打击碾轧着平凡人的努力，遥例外的地方是，他对自己被冠以天才之名也好，作品受到什么样的评价也罢，都无甚在意，他的这种不在意程度之深，让心生妒恨的凡人们觉得自己的情绪就像是漂浮在海面上的无根之草，根本渺小得可笑，于是渐渐的对待遥的态度就只剩下单纯的羡慕了。 

今天社团的安排是自由主题，因为好几个社团成员要准备全国二十岁以下的油画新秀选拔赛，顾问老师将这段时间的安排都放松处理，以便学生有更多时间发挥技艺。  
遥正在涂鸦一副他还没有确定主题的水彩画，不时看着墙壁上的挂钟，等待社团活动时间的结束。 

「七濑同学，你真的不考虑参加吗？」顾问荒木老师走到了遥的面前，这已经是第二次跟遥提到这个话题，他站在旁边看了看遥正在飞速涂抹的内容，继续说道「如果是最近没有状态的话……老师觉得交上旧作也可以。」  
说道旧作，荒木老师指的应该是名为「滝」的那幅瀑布美人画，画面上，山野密布的丛林，豁然开朗于眼前的是白色激流在冲刷岩石，光线折射里水流色泽变幻，形成了窈窕少女的侧影沐浴其间，亦幻亦真，恍若仙境。  
对遥来说，那只是小时候有一次跟随父母在探测工作的山野里看到的景象回忆罢了。把这幅画拿出去参赛供人评价，甚至和别人的作品放在一起，要排列出等级，这种做法对遥来说很奇怪，而且他觉得不管结果如何，都不会有什么特别的感觉。  
所以，遥并没有回答荒木老师的话，只是继续涂抹着画布，他正在画的是傍晚的海洋，靛蓝色的颜料越用越多。  
荒木老师继续停顿了下，终于放弃，叹了口气离开。  
遥看了看时间，差不多到了提前走也不会打扰到别人的时刻了，于是他用画布盖上了今天的作品，收拾好材料，往校门方向走去。 

Chapter 3

真琴的社团活动室就在校门口正对的方向，因为，最好的位置当然要留给学校最有名望和成绩的社团。  
还没走近，遥就看到熙熙攘攘的人群里三层外三层的围绕在室外的窗口前，「嘭嘭」、「啪」的击打声，「喝！」、「喲！」的叫声，再加上外围观众的议论和喝彩，热闹的气氛自然会吸引路过的师生。  
柔道社已经是第三次进入地区大赛，历史上最好的成绩是十六强，而今年阵容是公认最有期望进入前八强，从而冲击全国大赛资格的一代，也难怪受到这样的关注。  
遥对柔道不感兴趣，于是绕开路线，从另一个方向往校门口走去。  
平时放学回家，没有社团活动的时候，遥和真琴两人总是心照不宣的差不多同时收拾好书包一起往外走。自从遥进入了美术社之后，就开始由真琴方面问遥要不要一起回家了。慢慢的摸索到美术社的活动周期时间安排，真琴也不再每天都问，只会在特别时期里问遥的近期安排。再后来真琴加入了柔道社，如果有额外的训练活动不能准时回家，他会提前通知遥。 像今天这样，遥来提出安排的时候很少——而且，真琴恐怕无论如何也想象不到遥是想一起去男士内衣店购买内裤。 

呆立在校门口好一会后，遥摸出手机看了看时间，已经到了平时回家的时刻了，估计是比赛前期的训练延时吧。  
遥平时难得会带上手机，至少手机在身上，真琴如果临时无法离开，也有办法联络到他。 他翻到课间时候两人的短信，真琴当时只是回了一个「好的。」所以真琴应该是有把握在差不多的时间内出来吧。

来往的学生人流渐渐变少了，思考着要不要去柔道社门口看一下的时候，身后传来了呼唤声。  
「遥前辈！」  
回过头，看到了陆上部的学弟龙崎怜正在挥手。  
怜快速的跑近，他应该是刚训练结束，发梢还随着脚步的节奏洒开汗滴。  
遥轻微对他点了点头。  
「遥前辈是在等真琴前辈吗？」怜有点紧张的用敬语问道。  
「嗯。」  
每次见到自己，就算是大老远也会前辈、前辈的打招呼敬礼，但是说实在的，两人并没有太紧密的前后辈关系。 

今年入学的后辈龙崎怜是在开学的社团招新会上，对遥的作品一见钟情，于是马上加入了美术社。  
学校的陆上部为此还到美术社大闹了一场，原本就是他们先邀请了怜的加入，因为怜在初中时是拿过地区名次的优秀人才，但是没想到怜先递入社书的会是美术社。  
后来双方老师的协调之下，加上怜本人也并不是想放弃陆上部的运动，于是两方面都入社，时间尽量分开参与。  
不过，两个月之后，怜就变成了全心投入陆上部，为高中田径大赛备战，至于美术社那边就成了幽灵会员。话说如此说，但据说实际情况是荒木老师委婉的对龙崎同学表达了一些建议，类似说他的审美有些异常，如果真的对绘画有爱，不妨以绘画鉴赏为目标，而不用尝试自己绘画。  
至此之后，只有当遥完成一幅作品时，怜才会在部社内出现，除此之外其他的美术社活动都不再参加。  
对此，遥倒没有什么困扰，真琴有时候会露出无可奈何的苦笑，还说过「七濑大师的头号粉丝的座位好像要不保了」类似这样的玩笑话。 

「听说，遥前辈不参加下个月的新秀大赛吗？」怜的语气像是很想听到否定的答案。  
但是遥毫不迟疑的点了头。  
「既然遥前辈已经决定了……」怜露出了像是食盆被拿走的小狗一样垂头丧气的表情，鞠躬向遥道别。  
遥看着怜落寞的背影，多少有些抱歉的情绪，同时，也有点疑惑为什么怜会为了自己不参赛这种事而失落。 

「对不起，等很久了吧。」身后传来熟悉的声音，真琴边跑向遥边道歉。  
看样子应该是训练拉长了时间，顺着风向而靠近过来的真琴让嗅觉灵敏的遥闻到一股淡淡的汗味，是怕自己久等，所以没有冲凉就过来了吧。  
遥凝视着好友的面孔，一种运动后散发的荷尔蒙，用绘画的语言来说，就是温暖系的光影渲染发散效果。  
「走吧？」真琴冲遥笑了笑，往两人家的方向走去。  
「这边。」 遥指向相反的商店街方向。  
「嗯？」  
「我想买点东西。」  
「呜，这样啊……」真琴皱眉，用手擦了下额头的汗，顺便拉起领口自己闻了闻。  
遥伸出手，抓住真琴衣领上的手，微微踮起脚凑近放在自己的鼻下。  
嗯，更浓一点的真琴现在的味道……然后用舌头舔掉了真琴刚刚擦下的汗滴。  
「呃，遥，你干什么……」  
「水。」  
他放开真琴的手，弓起食指，慢慢刮过真琴从脸颊到下颚的部分，冷静的看着聚集的汗滴慢慢跌落后，遥抬起眼帘，看到脸色泛红的青梅竹马满是惊吓到的表情。  
遥在心底轻微的叹息，然后转身就走，真琴快迈两步，赶上他的步伐，与往常一样和他并肩而行。

Chapter 4

傍晚的商店街人流如梭，真琴习惯性的走在遥的外侧，挡住逆向的人群，两人路上不发一言。  
日常相处的时间太多，遥的性格也很少说话，结果就是平时一起在外面也是自然系沉默。  
真琴随着遥的路径前行，走得有点心不在焉。  
从刚刚见面起，遥就觉得真琴有点不一样了，欲言又止大概是有什么话想跟自己说吧。每次出现类似情况，他总是耐心等真琴酝酿好情绪，选好时机，配合时间地点再告诉自己，所以也并不是多么在意。  
「啊……」真琴意外的突然发出了声音。  
遥回头看，真琴直视着前方一对穿着校服的男女。  
男的身材跟真琴差不多高大，富有男子气概的面庞，带着爽朗的笑容，遥认出他是校内有名的人物，柔道社的主将御子柴清十郎。旁边是一位身材娇小的马尾女生，遥觉得有点眼熟，但是一时想不起是谁，从领结的颜色来看，应该小一个学年的学妹，可能是在学校的公共活动中见过吧。  
「真琴？」  
「真琴前辈？」  
迎面而来的两人也看到了真琴。他们互相对视了一下，似乎有点尴尬。  
「先说明，这个不是校外约会啊！虽然是很想约会啦！但是大赛就要临近了，我可是把比赛排在第一的选手啊！」御子柴抓着后脑勺，呵呵大笑着说。  
真琴连忙摆手。  
「啊啊……那些交往传言，前辈没有必要在意，影响到训练啊。」  
旁边的女生红着脸。  
「因为需要给哥哥提前买一些日用的东西，请前辈帮忙参考一下。」  
「这个是你的私事吧，不必解释也没有关系的。」真琴露出惯常的温柔笑容。  
「对了，真琴，我下午跟你说的那个事情，好好考虑后要尽快答复我——」御子柴像是想起了什么说道。  
「呃！前辈！」真琴生硬的打断，回头看了一眼遥。  
遥心里很清楚，真琴在等时机想说的事情，大概就是柔道社的事吧？  
「商店街也快关门了，我们也有东西需要买，走吧，遥？」真琴礼貌的向前辈鞠了躬。  
遥也向两人点头告别。比起真琴柔道社的事，他更在意的反而是女生的眼神一直注视着自己这件事，是自己的错觉吗？  
他摇了摇头。跟随上真琴。

主将御子柴清十郎是岩鸢高中柔道社的核心领军人物，更重要的是他的极力邀请让真琴加入了柔道社。  
原本在遥进入美术社之后，真琴仍然没有考虑好是否要加入社团。  
不像遥拥有极为突出的艺术质，真琴性格温润稳重，体格健壮、运动神经优秀、学业平均优良，各方面都没有短板，反而也让人觉察不到他特别突出的地方。但是，真琴的随和并不是平庸，如果他是随波逐流的性格，就肯定会选择跟遥一起进入美术社了。  
「遥能够做自己喜欢的事，真是太好了。」  
真琴看着遥填写入社表的时候，这样笑着说。  
遥认为，真琴当时的表情是真心的轻松快乐，就像遥快乐所以他也快乐一样。遥当时以为，真琴大概不会加入社团吧。  
所以当真琴说已经加入了柔道社，以后放学回家要先跟遥确认时间的时候，遥的心情不大不小的波动了。

真琴是适合柔道这项运动的，这是遥在思考后得出结论。  
温柔的个性和有力量的体格，还拥有将它们灵活运用的技巧，真琴使用这种独特的气场无数次巧妙的诱导过遥的行动，同时又绝不会让遥觉得不悦和受限。柔道是“柔之道”的意思，就是用「温柔的方式」把对手摔倒在地从而赢得比赛，明明是一项对抗性强的运动，比起力量来，更强调的是选手对技巧掌握的娴熟程度。  
遥边想边看着走在前面的真琴背影，宽厚可靠，挺拔俊立，不过自己倒是不知道真琴喜欢柔道，以前在一起收看体育赛事的时候，两个人看得最多的是小时候组队过的接力竞泳。  
遥停住脚步，把越来越远的思绪抓了回来。  
「真琴。」  
「嗯？」真琴回过头。  
「走过了，店，这家。」  
遥指了指招牌，真琴的脸色唰的变青了。

Chapter 5

进店后，销售导购员就热情的迎上招待。看起来已经年过四十的中年女性好像很中意遥和真琴，为年轻可爱帅气的高中生服务而兴奋，满面笑容的介绍新货、热门商品以及她觉得适合的品牌。  
真琴陪着笑。  
「自己并不是需要买」这种话有点说不出口的样子，真琴拿着一款内裤在假装考虑。  
另一方面，遥默默的走向了摆满了成人特殊内裤的方位，低头一行行的检索着产品标签说明。  
「那个……」遥指着一款紧身材质的四角内裤。  
「请给我拿这种的S码。」  
那是一款弹力材质的内裤，标签上的标语是「紧缚感！GET！超S和超M都能获得快感的设计！」，模特穿着内裤的照片，显示连形状都被勾描得十分清楚，是一款突出情色味道的类型。  
要形容的话，就是像短款的超薄泳裤。  
销售导购露出微妙的神情看着遥，又看了下真琴，不过仍然在确认了品牌型号后，去柜台内拿取。

「喂……遥。」真琴低头侧在遥的耳畔小声说。  
「这个不是你买了自用的吧……」  
真琴说话的气息让遥的耳朵觉得有点痒，于是他扭开头，用眼睛直视真琴。  
对视了一会，真琴叹了口气，耸搭下肩膀，这些举动意味着他了解遥的决心并且放弃劝说的意思，遥很清楚。  
不过真琴仍然小声的嘟囔了一句。  
「这个对那个的健康不好，不可以当做日常穿啊。」  
说完他扭过头，只让遥看到头发里露出的一截泛红耳廓。  
货品这时候刚好被拿出来，遥拿向收银台结账，真琴跟在他身后，直到走出店铺为止都垂着头。

出店后的真琴总算自在了一些。  
回家的方向上，两人路过了一家有名的定食店，时至六月，门口挂的招牌是新上市青花鱼特制定食，于是遥停住了脚步，回头看了一眼真琴。  
「刚好我也饿了，不如我们就在外面吃吧。」  
真琴露出笑容，掀开布帘先往店内走去。  
两人选了深处角落里一张桌台，时间离晚餐还有点早，周围也还没有什么客人。  
遥想，比起路上边走边说，还是有个封闭的环境让真琴更好表达一些吧。  
真琴拿出手机拨通家里，说自己和遥在外面吃饭，还解释了一番因为训练太重，实在有点饿了，刚好又路过好吃的店。  
遥拿起水杯喝了一口，猜测真琴家可能刚好今晚做了特别的菜式，正在等真琴回来，所以才会有这样的对话。  
又说了一小会，真琴才挂断了电话，对遥说，「妈妈说明晚让你来家里吃饭，朋友家送来了新鲜的西瓜，还有，她还会做你喜欢吃的青花鱼料理。你和莲还有兰一起放烟花吧。」  
「嗯。」  
自从遥的奶奶去世，他变成一个人生活后，每周去橘家聚餐就成了固定的安排。真琴的父母和孩子们跟遥的感情一直很好，自然而然就形成了这样的活动，特别是莲和兰对遥的痴粘程度，就连真琴也会要求他们收敛一点。  
「哥哥别想一个人独占遥哥哥！」兰和莲有一次发现这句回敬很有效果后，就一直用它来阻挡真琴的干涉。  
对此橘家的父母也只能苦笑随他们去了。

「呐，遥。」真琴打断了遥的回想。  
「为什么要买那种……」  
遥原本还以为真琴会开始说柔道社的事，没想到他还是没有放下对内裤的在意。  
「……紧缚感。」  
「什么？」  
真琴疑惑的反问。  
「像是在水里被水压包围着的感觉。」  
遥在想，如果说得再直白一些，真琴可能就会停止对这个话题的追问了。  
「因为一直不能去游泳。」  
真琴的脸色变成了自掘坟墓后的样子，他拿起水杯喝了一口，满脸写满了提起这个话题的后悔两字。  
幸好这个时候，店员过来送上了食物。  
「青花鱼定食两份，请慢用。」

两人默默的吃着，真琴把定食盒里的青花鱼块夹到了遥的盒里。  
不等遥回应，他说道「你盒子里的这个就给我吧。」自然的夹起遥剩在一旁的鸡蛋卷。  
遥认为，真琴有时候就是太过温柔，才会瞻前顾后考虑太多，如果自己不开口提及的话，恐怕吃完这餐饭，真琴还是没办法说出口吧。  
「有什么事情吗？」遥丢去一发直球，让真琴举在半空中的筷子凝固了。  
「嗯……」真琴下定决心般的放下筷子，双手摆放在膝盖上，正襟危坐。  
「今天下午练习完后，御子柴主将跟我谈了很久关于地区大赛的事情，他希望我能代表73公斤级出场。」  
然后呢？遥看着真琴紧张的表情，有些不解。  
「因为队伍里只有我最符合这个级别，哪怕我是个新人，主将也希望我们社团能够尽量多的报名，这样团体的成绩提升的几率会更高。」  
遥耐心的等待真琴继续往下说，该不会只是想要说这样普通的事情吧？  
「我没有办法拒绝主将的请求……」  
遥终于忍不住打断了真琴的话。  
「问题是什么？」  
真琴低着头。  
「……如果我以比赛为重心的话，可能很长一段时间内都没有办法跟遥在一起了，特别是接来下的暑假陪遥去海边游泳什么的。」  
遥默默无言，看着正对着自己的真琴头顶的发旋，心情沉重得像是被卷入了深海里无法预知的涡流，确实，如果真琴没有时间不能一起去海边的话，遥盼望已久的夏天就不能接触到水了，因为这是跟父母的约·定。

回到家后的遥，换上新买的内裤早早睡下。  
直到第二天早上，真琴如常的敲门声响起，他才醒来。  
好像梦到了很糟糕的什么。  
「遥，快迟到了，你起来了吗？」  
接着响起了钥匙开门的声音。  
「我进来了。」  
遥将手伸进内裤，摸向自己的下体，顶端粘腻的触感沾上了他的手指。

Chapter 6

真琴进入遥的卧室时，遥已经拿着新的内裤进了浴室替换。  
「遥？你在里面吗？」真琴隔着浴室的门，在外面问道。  
「一会就好。」遥回答。  
他想起，弄脏的内裤忘了带进来，就摆在床边上，不知道会不会被真琴看到。  
算了。  
换好内裤，穿上校服，遥打开浴室门，看到真琴正站在书桌前，已经帮他收拾好了书本。  
「遥，快点，要迟到了。」

真琴和遥的家距离很近，两人总是一起去上学，离学校的距离是不到两站地铁，考虑到上学时间地铁会很拥挤，真琴和遥以步行上学的时候居多，除了今天这种会迟到的情况。

「忘了……」  
「忘了什么？」真琴已经插过卡，站在了地铁进站口内。  
「钱包。」  
遥双手插在空无一物的校服裤袋里。  
不管是钱包还是钥匙还是手机，一般人总会特意记得要携带的物品，对遥来说，却是无甚所谓的东西，它们经常整日安静的躺在家里的某个角落。  
真琴叹了一口气露出无奈又温柔的笑容。  
「没关系。我这里有零钱，快去买吧，我在这等你。」  
真琴从口袋里掏出零钱，挑选出刚好不需要找零的数目，站在外侧，伸长手臂递向遥的方向。  
遥接在下方的手突然一抖。  
「叮叮……铛。」硬币纷纷跌落，滚动逃向四方。  
「遥？」真琴的手仍然维持着放下硬币的姿态，而遥的手掌刚刚如同触电一般已经收回到了身前。  
「怎么了？」真琴站在另一侧，张望有没有列车员在附件，能开锁让他过去。  
遥看着自己仍然还在不停颤抖的手心。他确信，刚才在碰到真琴手指的那一刻，有着如同电流一般冲击到心脏的力量出现了。

课间的时候，因为早上赶时间而狂奔，又因为昨晚混乱的梦境，觉得疲惫的遥趴在桌面上休息。  
带着嗡嗡嗡背景音的说话声。  
声音像是顺着地板传到他的桌面一样，贴着桌面的侧耳将旁边讨论的对话都收入了耳内。  
「呐，这是最新的巨乳乐园，有小仓○花子哦。」  
一群男同学聊天的声音。  
「我拿我的收藏给你交换，今晚先借我。」  
「不行，我刚入手还没看呢，拿出来只是晒给你们嫉妒一下。」  
「别这样啊！我们还是不是朋友？」  
「要不然今晚去你家看行不行？」  
「我姐放学回来很早的！」  
「去我家？我妈跟朋友出去旅行了，老爸加班通常很晚才会回。」  
「赞成！就这样吧？我先给家里发短信说足球社有练习就好。」  
「混蛋，你们一定要今晚吗？我有补习课要上。」  
「你看着办吧，好学生就别跟我们学坏了。」  
「……」

AV吗？说起来，遥还从来没有看过这类东西。  
除了生活的环境里没有能接触到的机会外，更重要的原因是因为——没有欲望。  
已经17岁了，该有的生理知识在小学高年级就学习过，只不过书里描写的那些症状，还从来没有在自己身上发生过。  
如果是换成别人，可能会惊恐是不是身体有什么异状而担忧吧。  
遥却觉得这不是什么大不了的事情，因为确实不是什么大不了的事情啊。不会想要花钱去便利店偷偷买成人写真杂志，不需要通过私下方式掩藏自己的年龄身份去搞AV影碟，不会在网络上用各种关键词搜索图片和视频，也不想关心那些把领口拉低裙子简短露出大腿的女同学……  
这么说起来，遥突然想到，跟自己一直在一起相处的真琴也没有过上面这些举动。是不是真琴偷偷的在私下也有做过这种一般男生的行为？遥突然在意得不得了。  
他隐约记得真琴应该是交过女朋友的，也许不能叫做女朋友，因为遥没有见过真琴和女生在学校和家里有相处，但遥是见过在学校后面树林里曾经有过女生向真琴告白并送上了巧克力，不知道那个女生跟真琴进展到什么关系？  
遥想起了今天早晨留在家里的那条弄脏的内裤。

「遥，你没事吧？」迷糊间正在思考这件事，真琴担忧的脸出现了在眼前。  
「嗯……」  
「不舒服吗？是不是早上跑太快了？要不要我陪你去保健室？」  
「不，我想去厕所。」  
「那我也去。」  
不知道是真琴恰好也需要去解决，还是他单纯有点担心遥会不会晕倒在厕所。  
两个男生通常当然不会像女生一样结伴去厕所，不过撞上一起想去的时候也并不奇怪。真琴和遥都是立式厕位派，进去后空位很多，真琴自然而然的站在了遥的旁边厕位前，拉开了裤链。

遥几乎是条件反射性的望向了真琴的下体。  
这并不是遥第一次看到。  
在公共泳池换衣间换泳裤的时候、在公共浴场洗澡的时候、以前跟真琴全家一起去温泉旅馆的时候，遥在它不同尺寸的时期，都多次从各个角度见过。体毛比自己要浓密，颜色也更深一些，不管是长度还是粗度也都更值得作为男性骄傲，就连喷射液体的力度也比自己更强……

「遥？怎么了？」真琴仍然抓住自己的下体，他已经发现了遥的目光，而显得不太自在，有些慌乱的快速把下体收到裤子里面。

遥没有回答真琴，只是默默的移开了视线，这次看到真琴下体的情况和从前都不一样，因为遥发现自己的已经变得肿胀坚硬，同时散发出不自然的热量。

他曾经接触到过这种事情，所以知道这是勃起。只不过，那是很久以前发生过的，别人对幼年的自己勃起。  
对于自身来说，这还是一次，到底接下来要怎么处理呢？  
遥将目光投向真琴，但是能看到的只是他快步走出厕所的背影。

Chapter7

遥确定，真琴仓惶离开厕所是因为注意到了自己的不寻常反应，回到教室后他就一直注意真琴的表现，真琴表现得像是什么也没有发生过，几乎跟平常一模一样，甚至比平时更要平常一些。  
「真琴，刚刚，没事吗？」遥用的是随口问到的语气。  
「哎？我？我、什么也没有啊。」像是被惊吓到一样，真琴撇开脸。  
「对了，午餐时间了，我们今天去天台吧。」真琴从课桌里拿出便当盒。  
「渚也会来呢，上次我们约好了。」

「遥酱！」叶月渚欢快的跳着小碎步来到遥的身边，并顺势挽住了他的臂膀。  
遥尽管不太喜欢和人有亲密的肢体接触，但是对待渚的类似行为，早已经习惯成自然。比自己小一个学年的渚，是小学时期在游泳社团里就认识的朋友，天真烂漫，纯粹，直爽，拥有可以和任何人亲近的力量。今年他升上了同一所高中后，午餐时间就经常跑来二年级找遥和真琴一起吃饭。  
「遥酱，今天带的是什么便当？」渚的眼睛闪闪亮的盯着遥手中的便当盒。  
看似个头矮小，体型正常的渚是个不折不扣的吃货，他是怎么把那么多食物都塞进身体的一直是他朋友圈内流传的不解之谜。  
「哇！真琴的便当好丰富！我也要吃！嗷！」  
真琴通常是从家里带便当，有时候家里做特别丰盛的菜肴时，妈妈也会让真琴给遥也带一份。遥一直是自己做，碰上季节性的食欲不佳，没有特别想吃的东西，就用早餐面包之类的代替。  
遥的口味有些奇怪，不是料理手法的问题——遥是个手非常灵巧的人，任何与手工相关的工作，他都能做得很出色，所以他的刀工和捏制手法都很完美。  
出问题的在于他的味觉系统。  
比如他今天带的午餐是菠萝青花鱼三明治。  
「遥酱，什么，又是青花鱼啊……遥酱的执念真可怕，平时都是无欲无求，一旦对某个事物觉醒，就会陷入疯狂的类型。」  
渚拿起的筷子在遥的便当盒上方踌躇，转了一圈终于还是收了回去。  
「我还是吃真琴酱的吧！」筷子电光火石般的反向插向了另一边的便当盒。  
「窝跟泥说，遥酱，窝有过重要的轻包！」渚一边塞着食物一边含混不清的说话。  
「渚，你吃完再说吧，我带的分量还有很多，别着急。」真琴无奈的摇头。  
「嗯！」渚用力的吞咽下鼓鼓囊囊满嘴的食物。  
「你们知道江和柔道部的主将在交往吗？！」渚凑近遥的耳畔，神秘兮兮的说道。  
遥回想起和真琴去买内裤在街头遇到他们正在一起的事情。  
真琴张着口，似乎想要反驳，主将在比赛前传出交女朋友的事情，到时候不管取得什么样的成绩，都可能会被认为是社团的黑点。  
但是，渚的语速让真琴来不及打断，而且他的话题一转，根本就不关柔道社的事情了。  
「然后啊，凛酱因此就要从澳大利亚回来了！」  
凛？要回国了？  
等一下，凛和江的关系是？当时自己觉得江很眼熟？江那时候正在给哥哥买东西？  
遥的脑海里一系列的回忆片段像骨诺米牌般扑倒在一起，最终组合成了完整的图像。  
遥愣住了。  
「是吧！我就说，遥酱你也一定会被吓到啦，凛酱竟然是这么严重的妹控吗？真是没有想到哇！」渚得意的挥动着筷子。  
遥微张着嘴看向真琴，他也在同样吃惊的脸，只不过更多的是惊喜。  
「凛要回国了吗？」

松冈凛，小学时候和遥、真琴、渚三个人是学校游泳队的接力队友。凛在六年级毕业前，组织大家一起联队，并拿到了县内的接力泳优胜奖杯。  
凛的父亲曾经是当地最有名的游泳好手，小学也拿过县内的优胜奖杯，还有着进军奥运会的希望，但是这个愿望并没有实现，在凛还很小的时候，他就因为工作事故而不幸去世。后来，遥才知道，凛拼命想夺取奖杯是为了得到继承父亲遗志的勇气，所以在成功不久后，凛去了澳大利亚留学，接受更系统的游泳训练，朝着奥林匹克的目标前进。

初中二年级的时候，凛回国了一次，专程来找遥，然后发生了那个事件……

「真琴，我去楼下树荫那。」遥站起身来。  
「哎？还是不舒服吗？要我跟你一块下去吗？」真琴也站立起来，但是遥并没有回答他，也没有停下往楼下走去的步速。  
「注意不要睡过头了，下午第一节就是英语铃木老师的课啊。」真琴只能站着原地，继续说道。  
「咦，遥酱今天怎么特别奇怪？真琴酱知道是什么原因吗？不一起聊聊凛酱回来的事吗？」渚的声音从背后传来。  
鬼才会愿意在这个时候聊起松冈凛。  
遥全部想起来了，差不多都快要忘掉的记忆深处的那个事件。

Chapter8

「对不起，叔叔阿姨！都是因为我没有跟遥在一起。呜呜呜。」小真琴揉着眼睛，哽咽道。  
七濑夫妇对视了一眼，轻轻拿下他的双手，看着他揉红了的眼睛，温柔的一遍一遍抚摸他的手心。  
「真琴酱什么也没做错啊，而且，遥酱也好好的，什么事都没有。」  
七濑妈妈看了一眼医生，笑着摸真琴的头。  
「呐，刚刚医生不是也说过了吗？」  
儿科医生将笔插入口袋，合上病历本，也附声说道「不用担心，身体上应该没有受到什么伤害，精神上面的压力这方面，只需要大家都多多注意他，帮助他消化就好了。」  
七濑夫妇都站起身来，牵着身边小遥的手，一起对医生鞠躬「谢谢您了。」  
「哪里，我只是工作而已。应该谢谢教练及时发现并送过来。」医生起立回礼。  
七濑夫妇于是转身面向站在一旁的教练。  
「真的谢谢您了。」  
教练尴尬的抓着头皮「不不，这个我本来就有责任，游泳馆方面也有人员管理上的漏洞，实在是对大家都很抱歉！」然后深深的低下头。  
七濑夫妇摆手表示这只是一场意外。  
「那么，遥和真琴就先跟妈妈一起回家好吗？爸爸还要跟教练一起，去警察叔叔那儿处理一些后续。」妈妈这么温柔的问道，遥没有说话，只是抓紧了妈妈的手。

妈妈先把真琴送回了橘家，然后牵着小遥的手往家的方向走。  
「小遥害怕吗？」妈妈突然问道。  
遥默不作声，只是摇了摇头。  
「遥那方面好像比较晚呢……」妈妈的语气有些放松又有些担忧，这种感觉很复杂，但是敏感的遥却能接受得到。  
「那么小遥以后还想去那游泳吗？」妈妈认真的问道。  
只要不再碰上那个奇怪的叔叔，就没什么问题吧？遥心里是这么想的，但是他看到妈妈严肃的眼神，就很清楚妈妈并不希望他再去。  
「因为爸爸妈妈经常不在身边，奶奶年纪也大，所以小遥很独立，自己一个人什么也不害怕，而且还有点随心所欲呢。虽然已经是个初中生了，但也只是刚刚成为初中生而已啊。」  
没等待遥回答之前的问题，妈妈边牵着他继续往家的方向走，边慢慢的像是自言自语般说着。  
「如果像真琴那样性格认真的话，爸爸妈妈反而没有那么担心。那么，遥为什么一个人留在游泳馆里？」  
遥张了张嘴。  
但是，原因有点说不出口。  
「教练说，小遥和小凛是在场馆里比赛，是吗？」妈妈继续说着。  
「为什么比赛完了，还一个人留在场馆里呢？」  
妈妈停住脚步，看着小遥。  
遥想不出该如何回答。  
因为凛输了，而且哭着甩开自己走了，自己当时的心情非常慌乱，就想在没有人的地方让心情平静下来，结果……  
妈妈叹了口气。  
「真琴酱很担心你呢。他来家里找你，刚好我们正接到警察的电话，他一定要跟我们一起去找你。」  
妈妈拉着遥继续走，家门已经就在前方不远。  
「小遥跟妈妈约定好吗？」  
遥睁大眼睛看着妈妈。  
「不可以再做危险的事，因为遥不懂什么是危险的事，妈妈就明白的跟遥说，就是——不可以做真琴会觉得害怕的事。」  
妈妈伸出手指勾住遥的小指。  
「爸爸和妈妈经常不会在家，遥要自觉的遵守约定。好不好？」  
遥想起真琴哭得眼睛红红的样子，点了点头。

遥躺在树荫里，迷迷糊糊地重新放映了一遍以上回忆。  
关于对松冈凛的最后回忆，大概就是这样了，留学了一年的凛，回国后却输给了自己，觉得慌张内疚的自己去更衣室换了衣服后，躲去了后厅的休息室，原本空无一人没有对外开放的体育馆，不知为何却有一个奇怪的大叔，他把勃起的下体放在自己的双腿之间抽插着，一直到寻找自己而来的教练抓住了他……  
那个事件里，遥第一次看到了总是阳光灿烂笑着的凛，原来哭起来的时候泪水是会成串滴的，第一次知道真琴被吓得最厉害的时候，并不是会哭而是全身无法遏制的发抖，第一次知道男人的勃起是什么样子，而且原来男人对男人也是会有性欲的。  
发生事件的后遗症是，真琴再也没有办法去公共游泳池了，遥也不再提出去公众游泳馆游泳，于是变成了只有天气热的夏天，两人才能一起去海边游泳。  
没有水的时候，遥就一直画各种各样的水，也觉得不那么难熬。  
如果今年真琴要比赛的话，今年的夏天，要一个人去海边游泳吗？  
遥用双手盖住眼睛，因为风不停的在吹着树叶，阳光经常闯进来。  
有点困，组织回忆是一件很伤脑力的事情。  
真琴不能和自己游泳了，凛马上要回来了，自己突然发育觉醒的欲望……  
好像所有糟糕的事情都一起发生了。  
遥关闭掉全部感知，让自己堕入无的境界。

Chapter9

有什么人在看着自己。  
在睁开眼睛的之前，遥的头脑在这样对他自己说着。  
但是眼皮很沉重，一直抬不起来。  
是谁的视线？严厉的，冷酷的，不是真琴，也不会是小渚，那是谁……  
挣扎着想要清醒过来时，预备铃声进入了耳内。  
「铃铃铃——」  
糟了，下午是英语课。  
激灵的刺激让遥一下睁开了眼睛，周围空无一人，前面有不少同学正快速往教室里走去。  
是错觉吗？  
遥撑起身体，甩了甩头。

当遥走进教室的时候，铃木老师已经站在讲台上了。他看到了头顶上还带着草屑的遥，于是脸色顿时烂得像涂了隔夜的咖喱汁。  
真琴在桌位上偷偷对他招手，示意他赶紧进来。  
遥和真琴一样，对英语苦手，偏偏又在其他科目都成绩很不错，加上还是有优秀特长的学生，所以铃木老师对他们两个关心和投入特别多，其他老师都觉得大概是因为他已经抱有了「为什么你们只有我的课学不好，大家肯定会认为都是我的错」类似这样的受害狂执念。  
铃木老师多次提到，学不好英文的人要不是因为太随性，就是太胆小，对于一门外语来说，只要大胆努力就能学好，总之是一件很简单的事情。  
遥觉得英文苦手是因为要学习一门语言，离不开交流，对于外语来说，朗读也是不可缺少的学习方式，平时连日语都很少说的遥自然不可能做到位。  
真琴之所以英语不行的地方，在于他很难理解西方人的语法方式，对母语文化理解太深的人，学起外语来说不定是一种障碍。  
总之就是这么一回事，已经成为了铃木老师的特殊关照对象了。

熬完英语课，遥继续趴在桌面上。  
就像往常的遥身体不适，往常的真琴也适时作出体贴的关心。  
「遥你没事吧？今天从早上出门前开始，整天看你都有些不正常，如果是身体不舒服的话，不、不需要隐瞒……」  
早上出门前开始？  
那就是看到了床上的内裤了吧。  
遥回过头，缓慢移动着眼眸，深度扫描着真琴的神情。  
如果是普通的男生朋友，他们是怎么应对类似情形的？  
啪嗒，狠拍对方的肩头，「你小子是不是最近积太多了？要不要我借你点好东西？」  
指着对方哈哈大笑，「你这个笨蛋，在搞什么啊，你是还在刚发育的青春期吗？」  
如果是类似这样的情形，遥会坦率的点点头，顺便告诉真琴，现在他想起来了，经过一天的回忆，拼凑回忆起来昨晚的梦境内容了，是因为梦到穿着柔道服半敞胸口，脸色潮红眼泪直流的真琴，把粗大的肉茎放在自己双腿之间抽擦的情节，所以自己遗精了。  
本来，遥是会毫无顾忌的将一切告知真琴的那种人。  
但是，不管是装作没发现家里床上的内裤，还是卫生间里的仓惶逃走，真琴已经做出了想要掩盖住遥发生了这些事情的姿态，遥就变得无法自由舒展的表达想法了。  
因为，不可以做让真琴觉·得·害·怕的事情，这是约定，也是遥认为自己和真琴之间最重要的羁绊。  
真琴是他的朋友，无论如何，对朋友产生欲望是世俗中不正常的状况，就算再无视社会常识，遥也至少承认这一点——虽然它就是那么实实在在的发生了。  
从小一起长大的真琴只需要一个眼神就能明白遥想要说什么，但是，那仅仅限于遥想要对他述说的时候，如果遥不想让真琴知道，那么真琴就只能看到一片蓝色的大海，宁静不起波澜。  
比起表达出自己的欲望，遥现在更想知道真琴内心的想法。  
所以，遥对真琴说「凛回来了，真琴想起初中那年冬假时发生的事情了吗？」  
真琴的脸色逐渐开始失去血色。  
遥继续说「昨晚我做梦了，梦见了那个……的场景。」  
他并没有欺骗真琴，选择的是只说出部分的事实。

Chapter10

英语课接下来的课程，遥和真琴的座位是空缺的。  
面对遥的诘问，就在真琴面色难以形容的沉默着的时候，遥已经拉起真琴的手，往保健室方向跑去了。  
遥心里想着，如果值班保健医生在里面的话，就找个借口让老师出去。  
至于借口是什么，其实他根本也没法想出什么，脑子里想的只有真琴真琴真琴真琴真琴……  
直接推开门，还好老师不在里面，铺盖着整齐白色床单的休息床位上也没有其他生病的同学，整个房间里只有两个人，静得可以清晰分辨出遥和真琴时起彼伏急促错落的喘息声。  
跑太快了。  
但是，不只是跑太快的缘故。  
两个人相握着的手湿漉漉的，不知道是谁出的汗水更多一些。  
遥几乎不假思索的拎起两人的手，伸出舌头，舔向交握的虎口处。  
咸的，那就是真琴的比较多，因为喝水太多的自己汗液几乎是没有味道的——  
「遥！遥，你干什么……」  
真琴并没有甩开遥的手，也并不是害怕，而是担心的看着遥。  
「你没事吧？」真琴环顾室内。  
「老师不在？」他担心着遥的身体，以为遥是身体不适，而拉着他陪同照顾来到这儿寻求帮助。  
遥并没有不适，遥在确认这样一个事情。  
「真琴是正在担心我吧。」  
那么，换而言之就是，真琴并没有在害怕。  
遥的心跳，跳动得越来越平稳，就像在水里紧贴着波律自由的沉浮。他这个时候才注意到，因为之前课堂授业刚刚结束，真琴挺拔的鼻梁上还架着上课时才戴的黑框眼镜。  
遥松开了手，真琴突然间不适应的样子，他的手维持在原状半晌，才自然垂回身旁。  
「遥？」真琴比遥高不少，但在平时听课时候也好、一起做作业时候也好、一起坐在床边玩游戏也好，各种会戴眼镜时候的真琴，都是跟遥视线相平甚至更低的模样。  
遥仰着头，斜上方视角的镜片微微反光窗口透进来的光线，遮住了部分真琴的眼睛。遥觉得很碍事，就抬手去取眼镜。  
「呃……」真琴发出了一声奇怪的叫声，同时他的双手抵住了遥的靠近。  
遥觉得「抵住」的说法有点并不准确，应该是像是介于「抓住」、「抱住」之间的那个动作，两人的接触位置是真琴的双手和遥的两边腰侧。  
遥将身体前倾，微微踮起脚尖，以便恢复到自己习惯的视角。  
啊，真琴的唇就在眼前。在轻微的颤动着。  
这不是害怕，只是紧张而已。  
丰厚滋润的双唇，经常对着自己展露完美的笑容弧度，吐露出温柔的字词和声音，这样的嘴唇在眼前颤动着。  
遥毫不迟疑的吻了上去。  
接触的瞬间，觉得很柔软，比青花鱼肉更有弹性，遥忍不住张开一点口，用门齿轻轻的咬了一点点。  
没有什么味道，可是好想咬更多。  
真琴的唇抖动得更加厉害……  
遥一遍又一遍的压上去，心想，我不是熨斗，应该没法把它们压平吧？  
不过，也许这个想法不那么错误，因为遥发现自己的嘴唇已经滚烫得就像熨斗一样了，而且真琴确实停止了抖动。  
遥停止亲吻。  
真糟糕，遥心里想。  
遥还没有任何接吻的经验，虽然作为高中生还没有接过吻是一件大家都羞于启齿，但遥并不在乎外界怎么看，只是他现在十分在乎的是真琴会如何评判他的吻。  
还有就是，下一步要怎么做？  
遥瞄了一眼真琴身后的休息床位，他伸出脚往真琴脚后一绊，同时双手推上真琴厚实的胸膛。  
这样应该让他刚好跌在床上吧？遥是这么设想的，但是他忘了身为柔道社后起之秀的身体自然反射。  
伸出去的脚力度完全不够绊倒眼前高大的身躯，推过去的双手也被迅速的卸掉力量，真琴下意识般的流畅转身，让前倾的遥自己面朝下的扑倒在床位上。  
「啊！遥……」反应过来的真琴，迅速想拉住遥，但是结果反而是重重的压在了遥的身上。  
「唔，好重。」遥呻吟着，弓起背试图甩开上面的重物。  
「遥，等、等……」正在手忙脚乱想要爬开的真琴，被这个力量破坏了平衡，慌张之下的他抓住了床单，连带遥被包裹在其中，两人一起滚落到了地上。  
「碰呛！」不知道是谁的哪块骨头撞击到床脚的声音。  
「呼呼呼……」两人被床单包围在一个空间里，互相吸纳着对方的气息，连叫疼的声音都没有发出来。遥正要再凑过去的时候，门口处传来了开门声。

「啊？你们怎么了？」保健老师扶着一位正捂着膝盖的同学进来。  
「遥前辈？还有……真琴前辈？」受伤的正是崇拜遥的美术社后辈龙崎怜。  
「呃…」真琴抓开头顶上的床单，尴尬的看着一脸意外的龙崎怜。

Chapter11

放学时间。  
真琴继续去参加社团训练，这个时期不管他现在状况如何，都没有办法说出请假的理由。遥则翘掉了美术社的练习，一个人跟在回家部同学们的后面慢慢走着。  
那个时候，保健老师正忙着处理怜膝盖上血流不止的外伤，没有多问为什么两个男学生抱着床单正滚在地上，大概就是玩闹吧。  
原因当然是小有知名度的好学生真琴和他的青梅竹马，一直都是安全线以上的学生，老师也不想随便联想给自己制造麻烦。  
真琴和遥一起上前帮忙把怜放置在床上休息后，就直接告辞回了教室。  
在通往教室不算长的走廊间里，遥从平行的侧面观察真琴，他依然是那幅平时的神态。既没有拒绝也没有沉迷，这是真琴身体给出的答案，但是内心的想法是什么呢？  
从小到大，不爱说话的遥只需要一个眼神，真琴就能猜透他的心声，但是对纤细敏感的遥来说，真琴只要不说出来，他就完全不知道真琴的想法。  
当自己不想让真琴知道的时候，就算真琴再怎么观察神情也是不知道的吧？遥陷入了阴暗的想法，反而言之就是说，真琴其实从来就不会在自己面前毫无伪装的呈现自己吗？  
算了，现在也不是继续能问的时机，更不应该无谓的去做负面猜测。  
这么判断后，遥也就做好了下次再聊的准备，反正今天晚上还得去真琴家吃饭，也许带上换洗衣物去他家过夜也不错吧。  
过夜……遥猛然意识到，现在自己想到「在真琴床上过夜」这句话的时候，已经完全是不同的心情了，放任大胆去做的话，会是怎样啊？

「遥前辈！」  
隔着半个田径场和钢丝栏网，龙崎怜也一如既往的发现了遥，并大声的打着招呼。  
因为已经看见他跑了过来，遥于是站定等他过来。  
「前辈今天这么早回家吗？」怜似乎有什么特别高兴的事，脸颊兴奋的发红。  
遥点了点头，看向他的膝盖。  
「膝盖，没问题了吗？」  
「啊，这个啊？」怜看了一眼，眼神完全不在乎。  
「只是昨天训练留下的外伤，上课时被我不小心碰到而已，同学们太大惊小怪了。」怜像是为了证明给遥看，抬起脚做着伸展运动。  
啊，那么跑过来应该是有别的事要跟自己说吧。遥点了点头，等待他的下文。  
果然怜很快就扭捏又掩盖不住激动的说了出来。  
「这届高中田径联赛，我终于能以正式选手的身份参赛了！刚刚教练做的宣布！」  
对面怜期待着闪闪发光的眼神，遥有点难以应对。  
这个时候，是需要说出什么样的祝语吗？  
因为遥对田径撑杆跳的赛制规则完全没有了解，正式选手参赛是指已经通过预赛的意思吗？对于一个一年级生来说，这应该是很厉害的结果？  
反正也思考不出结果。  
遥选择了最简单无误的说法「很努力呢。」  
平时不管遥是什么时候从学校回家，因为教学楼到校门必须要绕过田径场，所以总能看见怜正在训练，哪怕是下雨天，遥也相信怜应该在室内体育馆做着其他的练习。  
「嗯！嗯！」怜因为这短短的几个字，眼睛里像是进了海浪，眼镜都胧上了雾气，热泪盈眶的抿着嘴看着遥。  
遥特别不擅长应对别人的眼泪，于是别过脸道别。  
「去飞吧。」说出电波系的台词，遥继续走往回家的方向。  
背后，怜僵硬的抽动嘴角，最终还是又露出了灿烂的笑容。  
「是的！遥前辈！我会继续努力的！」一路小跑的怜，就跟刚充了电一样激情万丈的又回到了练习赛道前。

遥对于「努力」两个字感到疲劳。  
喜欢而专心致志做某件事是很自然的事情，但是要努力去做某件事情是遥觉得难以理解的情形。  
松冈凛就是个非常努力的人。  
对于遥来说，背负父亲的理想而努力是可以认同而无法理解的事情，那是因为遥的父母从小就没有给他施加过任何影响。  
工科背景出身的父母常年在外地，对遥的兴趣爱好和学习采取完全放任自主的方针。  
「哇，孩子他爸爸，快来看这是遥手工课上做的！连老师都惊呆了！」  
「什么？今天的菜是遥做的吗？难怪比平时妈妈做的好吃太多了~」  
「Jenga又输给遥了……」（一种轮流垒搭木块，掷骰子抽取木块对应数字，倒塌者负的游戏）  
「恭喜遥游泳比赛取得自由泳的第一名！」  
「这是送给奶奶的画像吗？小遥真是天才！」  
回想起来，只要是用到「手」的工作，几乎没有不凌驾众人的表现，父母从来也没有特别引导或者夸奖过某一项，如果非要拿出来说的话，最喜欢的还是和水融为一体的感觉，假如没有初中时候和凛的那件事，自己说不定现在还在游泳吧。  
不知道，凛，现在正在做什么呢？

「喵~」隔壁家总是在台阶口玩的小白猫，撒娇的叫声唤回了遥的神游。  
遥抬起头，看见小猫正在拿脸蹭着一双黑色的球鞋，爪子不停的挠着鞋带。  
再往上看，健壮修长的双腿，随意时尚的外套加T恤，有些略长而凌乱的头发，微笑的嘴角露出的尖牙，白而闪亮。  
锐利的眼神和挑高着的眉。  
「哟，遥，好久不见。没想到，我还清楚的记得来你家的路呢。」

Chapter12

凛像是回自己家一样，说了一句「打扰了」，就跟着遥进了家门。  
「哦，遥的家里基本什么都没有变嘛。」凛一脸兴趣盎然的打量着遥家里的陈设。  
直到他看见墙角的神龛，里面放着的是遥奶奶的相框。  
凛缓步上前，闭上眼睛，双手合掌放在眉心，室内的空气静默了半响，他最终放下。  
「……可能，很多外在的东西没有变，但确实已经过了三年了。」凛突然说道。  
遥不发一言的站在旁边。  
内在是如何变化的，他尚未清楚，比如他连凛为什么突然来找自己也不清楚。  
但是，他觉得很多外在的东西也已经变了。  
初中时候的凛是一个活泼外向的可爱男生，只是个调皮的小孩子而已。现在的松冈凛拥有魅力外表，从完美比例的五官到肌肉美型的身材，从充满个性的潮流穿着到年轻男性的潇洒举止，无论以什么角度什么性别的眼光来看，都已经变成了杂志上那种帅气受欢迎的年轻男性模板。

凛走向庭院的阳台，盘腿坐在屋檐下，看着室外的树木花草。  
就在遥想着，算了，干脆当他不存在，自己该干什么就干什么，收拾东西去真琴家吧。  
凛突然开口。  
「上午去学校找江的时候，我在树荫那儿看到你。当时心里想的是，遥这家伙，知道我要回来了，竟然还睡得着……」  
原来当时感觉到的视线是凛。  
遥说不出口，自己当时其实睡不着，不过，睡不着的原因不但跟凛无关，甚至连江提到哥哥要回国的时候，自己都并没有反应过来是凛。  
就在现在，遥考虑的也是晚上跟真琴要如何对话的事情。  
「遥，你知道初中跟你那件事以来，为什么我再也没有跟你联系过吗？」凛的声音突然低沉了下来。  
「不知道。」遥干脆的回答。  
说不难受是假的，明明一起努力过的小伙伴，曾经的好朋友，仅仅是因为输掉了跟自己的比赛，就再也没有主动联系过自己。  
遥不是自愿要断掉联系，他反而是太担心，如果自己主动去联系凛，是不是会给凛带去太大的压力？  
努力的人发现自己赢不了有天赋的人，会是什么样的心情呢？遥无法想象，只记得当时凛成串掉线的泪水滴打在游泳池面地板上的样子，像慢动作一样，每一滴溅开来都射入了自己急速鼓动的血脉里……  
就像那天遥发现了不可以做让真琴觉得害怕的事情，是他跟真琴之间的羁绊一样，遥也笃定，自己这辈子再也不想看到那个开朗努力又骄傲的凛，伤心哭泣的样子。  
凛回过来头，他眉头紧拧，咬牙切齿。  
他被遥干脆利落的回答激怒了。  
「因为我很后悔。」  
「后悔跟我比赛吗？」  
「是的，我后悔得不得了，每天晚上都在辗转反侧，都在想如果没有那次比赛，我的训练就能更集中精神，我的目标也绝不会有丝毫的动摇……但是，这还只是开始。」  
哎？遥睁大眼睛的看着站起身来，气势压迫着自己走近的凛。  
「这些只是开始，更让我无法面对的是——」  
凛抓住了遥的双臂，如同捕食猎物一般紧盯着遥惊讶的双眼。  
「无法让我面对的是，我知道了是因为跟我比赛，你遭遇的那种事……」  
那种事？为什么会被凛知道了？明明那天过后就跑回了澳大利亚，而且也没有谁会特意告诉他这种事吧？算了，谁说出去的并不重要。  
遥看着凛痛苦的神情，很想解释让他不必在意那件事。  
以真琴的性格，受到情绪影响，甚至无法再让遥去公共泳池都是自然的结果，但是，按性格来说，凛并不会因为这种事情而内疚痛苦成这样吧？  
遥跑到嘴边的解释，又被咽了下去。  
是因为其他原因吗？  
「遥……」凛的脸逼近眼前，可以看见他的眼睛里倒映着震惊中的自己。  
「输给你让我很难过，除了我的目标受到打击以外，还因为我想要比你强，我想……压制你。害你被猥亵，让我更难过，因为……我发现我会想着你，想象着同样猥亵你的事情……」  
遥几乎消化不了这样的告白，是告白吧？凛？

Chapter13

凛用手一带，还在呆滞中的遥就被旋转了身体，等他再反应过来，自己已经躺在了地上，眼前凛的表情既焦躁又悲伤，让遥一时间失去了话语。  
庭院里的夏虫在不知疲倦的叫唤着，燃烧生命一般。  
两人间安静了不知道多久。  
「你猜，我是为什么来找你的？」凛终于开口，声音低沉沙哑，像是从很深的地方传来。  
遥张了张口，想说的话却完全无法在脑内组织起来。  
但是，他也不需要想了。  
下一个瞬间，凛已经封缄住了他的言语。  
被吻了……  
牙齿被凛的舌头蛮横的撬开，温热有力的肉块划过口腔里每一个角落。  
原来，接吻应该是这个样子的吗？  
遥回想起自己对真琴所做的事情，简直就像幼小动物之间的啃咬嬉戏。  
「在想什么？」凛像是对身下这个人的心不在焉而生气了，他更激烈的覆上遥的唇。歇尽全力的展现着自己灵活的唇舌，不停变换角度的吸吮挑逗着遥口腔里的上颚、边侧，试探寻找着遥的敏感带，  
暴风雨一般的进攻，连呼吸的空气都被掠夺了一半，遥陷入了如同窒息昏迷前的欣快当中，只能从喉间发出断断续续的呜咽。  
凛停了下来，只用舌尖温柔的抵揉着遥的舌尖。  
「嗯、嗯……」遥被捕捉到了，被恶意的玩弄了，毫无抵抗力的……  
凛终于满意的结束了这个吻，他双手支撑在遥的耳畔，极近的观察着自己刚刚到手猎物的反应。  
遥大口大口的喘息，嘴半张着无法闭拢，被攻击得颜色鲜艳的舌尖，裸露在空气中，战栗着，透明的涎液挂在嘴角。湿漉漉的眼神失去焦距的望着前方，过度呼吸后的脸颊透出不正常的绯红，这样的遥让凛忍不住哼笑出声。  
「只是吻而已，就变成这样了？」  
他俯下身，快速密布的在遥的唇边脸上眼角留下轻柔浅啜，嘴里低语着「该不会是遥的初吻吧……」  
遥身体一颤，把脸扭向了一旁，避开了凛继续的亲吻。  
「哼，不是吗？」凛用手握住遥的下巴，将遥的视线正面已对。  
「那也没关系，我不是那么小气的人。」凛扯开嘴角，做出在笑的神情。  
遥眯起眼睛看着眼前这个人，不管是长相还是行动，不管是外表还有内在，已经变得像是一个陌生人，再也没有以前的凛了。  
这个人自己根本不认识。  
遥深吸一口气，冷漠无感情的一字一句说「我猜不到你为什么来。」  
凛身体因为这句话而瞬间僵硬了，笑容逐渐凝固的他慢慢撑起，坐在一旁。  
「哦，是吗。」  
他抓了抓头发。  
「也对，是我太急躁了。」  
凛站起身来，对着遥勉强的笑。  
「那么，我还是先走吧。」  
就像当时如同回到自己家里一样自在的进门，凛离开的时候也毫无滞碍的转身说走就走。  
遥吃惊的看着凛出门的背影。  
刚才自己是做了一个梦吗？遥忍不住覆上自己的脸，但是，还在发热的肌肤告诉自己这一切都是真的发生了。

遥深吸一口气，走向自己的卧室，开始准备晚上要去真琴家的行李。  
褒义的说遥相当沉稳冷静，贬义的说遥是有点电波也罢。他就是这样，不明白的事情会搁置在心底，行动上只顺着当前的想法做就做了。不去游泳就不游泳了，不联系凛就不联系了，总有一天，这些问题会自己跳出来吧，到时候再解决吧，该承担的他有决心承担。  
遥隐隐觉得，大概最近就是它们终于恶化出结果的时期了，至于会是怎样的结局，他想不到也习惯性的不会去再想。  
时间还未到，总会有揭晓的时候。

其实也没有太多需要准备的东西，口杯牙刷毛巾这些，橘妈妈总是备有遥的那份，真琴是绿色系的，自己那份是蓝色系的，按照橘家的卫生习惯，每隔一个月还会替换崭新的洗漱用具。洗发沐浴润肤这些他直接用真琴的那套，总是和真琴在一起，气味都已经闻习惯了，完全没有不适应的地方。  
遥拉开抽屉，开始拿内裤衣物，这个时候他想起，因为快迟到了，早上的内裤还丢在床上。  
内裤上精 液留下的痕迹已经干涸，留下一点点白色的固体。  
遥忍不住好奇的凑近，犹豫着想闻一闻到底是什么味道。  
「遥……我还真不知道你有这样的趣味……」  
背后突然传来的声音吓到了他。  
忘了放下手中的内裤，就这么直接转过身去看。  
「本来转回是想跟你说点甚么的，不过，现在我已经忘了。」  
凛以潇洒的姿势倚靠在和式的推门边上，脸上挂着嘲弄的笑容。  
「看样子，是我刚才做得还不够，我不该走那么快……」  
他迈步很快走到了遥的身后，紧紧的贴着遥，伸出的双手灵活解开遥的裤扣，拉下拉链，伸了进去。  
「放心，我会让你很舒服的，交给我。」  
凛蹭动着遥耳畔的头发，呢喃道。  
「都是因为你，在澳大利亚我自慰的经验可丰富得不行啊……」  
凛将舌头伸进遥的耳朵。  
「站稳点。」

Chapter14

「来，遥，这个再多吃一点吧。」橘妈妈热情的招呼着。  
「遥尼酱，今天怎么了，比平时发呆更严重了。」莲咬着筷子，吧嗒吧嗒眨着眼睛看着遥。  
「吃饭时不要总是说话，认真吃饭。」真琴拿出哥哥的气势，从自己面前的盘里夹了一片火腿放在莲的碗里。  
「我也要！」妹妹兰也跟风叫道，她已经看到真琴盘里最后一块刚刚给了莲，只是纯粹撒娇捣乱，不满意哥哥的区别对待而已。  
遥默默的从自己碗里夹出一块给兰。  
兰果然马上笑了，给莲一个神气的表情。  
真琴无可奈何的苦笑，温柔的望向遥。  
超级混乱的一天，真琴大概还以为遥的发呆是因为保健室的事情。而遥觉得解释起来会很疲倦，也不知道如何说起，于是只是沉默的继续吃饭。

饭后休息了一会，橘妈妈带着兰和莲去浴室洗澡，真琴和遥两人去了房间里。  
「上次说的那个……」真琴坐在床沿上打开了话题。  
「初中时候的那个事情，遥还记得多少，还会在意吗？」  
真琴虽然说着询问遥的话，却并没有注视着遥。  
站在真琴对面的遥干脆走过去，坐在了真琴的旁边。  
床塌陷下去的弹性让真琴的背紧缩了下后挺得更直了。  
真琴继续说。  
「那天的事，昨天遥提起的时候，我几乎是瞬间回忆起了当时的情况，在游泳馆披着教练衣服呆坐在那的遥，在医院接受检查时候的遥，我们被你妈妈一左一右牵着手往家里走的那条路……一幕幕清晰的在我脑海里播放……」  
真琴组织着语言，缓慢的说着，双手紧握在一起放在膝盖之间。  
遥想起了那时候在发抖的真琴，自己抓住他的手，跟他说，这样就不会抖了，真琴像要哭似得说，但是遥之前不在啊。楞了一下的遥，那时候抓住真琴的左手握向右手，说那么这样就可以了，因为我跟真琴就像是双手，谁也离不开谁一样。  
从那以后，遥发现，在真琴觉得害怕的时候，他就会反射性的握紧他自己的双手。  
就像现在这样。  
遥看着那双宽厚的手，比起自己灵活修长的手来说，明明显成熟得多，但是却那么淳朴可爱。他站了起来，弯下腰抓住了那双手，然后凑近真琴的脸，吻住了眼前这个害怕着的人。  
手里抓住的那双手剧烈的颤动了一下后，马上就得柔软而温热。  
遥松开嘴唇，小声的说道。  
「蜜瓜。」  
「……什、什么？」  
「嘴里的味道。」  
「是、是刚刚晚饭里蜜瓜火腿的味道……」  
「还要。」遥有些含混不清的发音。  
「啊？」真琴睁大眼睛。  
遥的嘴微微张着。  
「我还有吃。」  
啊，说错了，是还要吃。  
遥脑袋里刚刚反应过来，行动已经先进一步，舌头舔到了真琴温热的嘴唇，他现在懂得如何挺立舌尖，用力分开真琴的嘴唇，但是却触碰到光滑而坚硬的东西。  
遥退回一些，用手指向自己的嘴边。  
「牙齿张开。」  
真琴的脸唰的一下魔术般染上了红色，他挣脱开遥压住的手，右手扶住遥的后脑，轻轻推动遥的额头抵着自己的额头。  
「遥，不要逗我玩啦……」  
遥默默的没有动，感受着真琴的额头，温度有点高。  
「真琴不喜欢被我碰吗？」  
「不、不是……」  
「那是我不会做吗？」  
「啊……」  
真琴投降般的叹息一声。  
「渚上次说你像海豚呢。」  
嗯？为什么是海豚？遥没有说话，只是露出了疑问的眼神。  
「唔，是说你……自由自在的意思吧。」  
真琴语焉不详的避开了话题，两人间陷入了奇妙的安静，只有双方额头在传递着热量，当然，遥觉得保持这样也挺舒服的。

「叩叩叩」门外传来橘妈妈的声音。  
「莲和兰已经洗好咯，你们两个也可以去洗啦。」  
遥抬起头，站直身体说「那我先去吧。」

Chapter15

真琴家的浴室比遥家里的要大，是西式装修的沐浴和浴缸分开类型，浴缸还没有来得及清洗，里面还放着莲、兰的黄鸭子和蓝色鲸鱼，因为橘家的大人们总是用淋浴间。  
遥打开淋浴的开关，适度的温水就流畅的顺着遥的头到背脊倾泻而下。  
水流的力量击打着头部和颈部，耳边连绵不绝的声音对酷爱水的遥来说，是可以稳定心神的音乐。  
淋湿身体后，遥自然的拿起台面上的沐浴乳，果香绿茶的那瓶是真琴的日用。他挤出白色的乳液，看着手心躺着的这一滩，突然想到的是自己释放在凛手中的那些欲望。

比起初中，凛已经长得比遥要高那么一点点，遥之所以这么确定，是因为自己的肩膀已经能够被凛所覆盖，但是又不同于真琴那种身高可以做到全方位的包容。  
当这样身高的人站在后面，伸出手来的长度，刚刚好可以自由的操纵处理前面这个人的下体。遥呆呆的想着这种事情，凛已经开始展现他在澳大利亚的自我训练成果——当然不是指游泳。  
遥的体毛并不浓密，躺在其中的欲望也规规矩矩，应该只是属于普通高中生的SIZE，色素有一点偏淡，凛虽然肤色也很白，但是当它被握在凛的手中时，仍然颜色对比明显。这种视觉上的刺激似乎让凛很享受，因为他不停的翻弄着遥的下体，发出嗤笑的声音。  
「遥一定没有自己弄过吧。」  
遥的下体变得潮湿了，但还没有立即勃起，是因为还没有习惯这样的刺激。凛很容易看透了这一点，似乎在犹豫着，是给遥一次冠绝终身脑浆爆裂一般的初体验好，还是把他玩到快要坏掉，永远记住自己的手段更好。  
遥已经说不出话来了，胸口急速起伏的喘息着。他的脑里还在想，凛的手，绝没有自己那么灵巧，只是经验而已。但是有经验这一点，已经足够秒杀掉遥的一切理智，让他再也无法用脑子思考任何事情。  
「这里？喜欢吗？」  
「嗯，唔—唔！」  
不能思考，所以也就不能发出成形的语言。  
变成了只剩下凛在耳畔的喋喋不休。  
「遥，你低头看，我让你变大了啊。」  
「不要心急，靠着我。」  
「真不想让你太快射啊，我还没有使出什么技巧。」  
遥的双腿早已经虚软，几乎完全靠坐在凛的大腿上，全靠凛有足够的腿力。  
每次在遥面临突破的时候，凛总是突然放慢节奏，或者紧紧的压制住遥的出口。  
房间里除了两人的呼吸说话声，清晰可闻的还有撸动中蜜糖一般稠浓的声音。  
「不过，我怕再继续下去，我会自己先忍不住了……」  
凛说完这句话，快速的摩擦着遥的下体，被完全包裹住的分身，很快就痉挛般的喷吐出黏浊的白液。

当时凛是怎么做的，其实已经记不太清楚了。完全沉浸在快感的波涛涌动之中，遥怎么可能同时记得住自己身在何处。  
遥稍微站得远离花洒一点，让水流刚刚顺着脖颈冲过整个背部。就像凛当时紧紧的贴着遥的后背。  
他学着凛当时握住自己下体的姿势，开始机械的运动。  
总觉得哪里不对，越是想回忆起当时的情形，手就越是不知道怎么行动，反而是全靠脑内的景色，下体自发的胀大了。  
「唔……」  
遥索性放开对具体动作的回忆，只想着当时潮湿的空气就像现在一样，背后温热的触感就像现在一样，戏谑过分的言语就像现在（脑内）的一样……  
遥的手是有天赋的，不管任何涉及手的工作，他都可以轻易掌握。  
自慰这种事也完全没有例外。  
所以仅仅几分钟后，遥已经准确的寻找到了舒服的方法，完全释放了自己。

遥看着射出的白液跟着水流被冲进入水口随着漩涡咕咚两圈后就消失了。  
在真琴家的浴室里，想着凛给自己手淫的事，自慰了……  
嗯，因为是刚刚性觉醒的高中生啊，新鲜健康充满生命力的高中生，一天来几发应该都完全可能吧。  
想起了奶奶一本正经对自己说过的名言「对欲望，要像对水一样的喜欢和服从它，一切才会顺利。」  
遥拿起毛巾稍微擦了两下身体，就套上睡衣拉开门。  
洗完澡后湿漉漉的感觉真好。

Chapter16

走进真琴的房间，遥却看见真琴已经躺在了床上，橘妈妈正坐在床沿。  
「遥，真琴好像有点发热，今天你去莲和兰的房间睡吧？不要传染你。」  
发烧了？遥这才发觉今天好几次觉得真琴体温有点高，只是自己并没有把这个理解为生病，有可能是训练过后没有清洗出汗而着凉了。  
真琴头上敷着冰袋，神色正常，还好，不像严重的样子。  
「只是有点发热，夏天贪图凉快嘛。再说我身体一向都很好，不是什么重要的事情。」  
「如果病了，可是会影响到比赛训练的，现在可不是能随便的时期。」  
看样子真琴昨天已经把决定参加比赛的事情告诉了家庭成员。  
遥坐下床边，看到放在桌面上的电子体温计，显示的是38.9°，确实并不是什么严重的病情，不过父母会紧张也很正常。  
「妈妈，遥去小房间睡会不舒服的。」  
莲和兰是上下铺的木质单人床，长度和宽度都不够再加上一个人。  
遥干脆的拿起东西。  
「我回家去吧，反正这么近。」  
「啊，是吗？路上暗了，小心些。今天还有很多新鲜食材，明天早上我给你和真琴做便当吧。」橘妈妈微笑道。  
遥跟橘家父母早已不用客套，只是感谢的点头。

第二天一早，来开门的橘妈妈却只是递来了遥的那份便当。  
「真琴的热度虽然不高，但是却没有退烧……所以，今天会去医院检查看看。」  
遥有些担心真琴，但是想着这个时间可能还在休息，犹豫着要不要进去。  
「啊，对了，如果下午真琴没能去学校的话，麻烦遥向柔道社替他说明一下吧。」  
遥点头。如果真的今天要休假一天，晚上再来看真琴也好。

一上午都有些心神不宁，等到中午仍然没有看到真琴回来。遥一个人拿着便当上了屋顶，渚已经一早在那等着。  
「遥酱！」渚一大远的开始打招呼。  
「咦，真琴酱呢？为什么没有一起？」  
「昨天发烧病了，现在还没来学校。」  
「啊，真琴酱也会有生病的时候啊？」渚凑近遥的眼前，表情变得异常严肃起来。  
「该不是传染上流行性病毒了吧？最近新闻也报道了，说传染很厉害呢，大半月才能好。」  
「是吗？」  
遥是远离电器的类型，家里的电视机自然也是很少看。  
他觉得，渚的消息说不定是准确的判断，难怪橘妈妈会让真琴请假去医院检查。如果真的是病毒性的感冒需要大半月才能好，之后接连而来的期末考试、集训比赛，真琴都得受到不少的影响。  
由于情况还太不明朗，遥和渚也没有办法更多的讨论真琴，只能希望得的是普通感冒，早点康复就好。  
「对了对了，遥你见到凛酱了吗？」渚突然问道。  
不待遥回答，渚像是陷入了过去的回忆的感觉「啊，如果真琴没有生病就好了，我还想小伙伴们一起能够聚会一次呢，是吧~」  
遥心里想，已经过去了三年的时候，渚根本不知道现在的凛是什么样的人，却还想着回到以前其乐融融的时候。  
遥咀嚼着饭粒，突然反问。  
「渚，你知道凛为什么回国吗？」  
「哎？不是因为江和柔道社主将交往的事吗？」  
怎么可能是这种事啊……  
遥放下了便当盒。他不是木头脑袋，当然知道凛回来后，又在学校观察自己，又去家里找自己，目标当然就是七濑遥这个人。  
只不过突然而来的告白和有些焦虑又充满服务意味的生理抚慰，这些一点征兆都没有。遥陷入了混乱的思维迷宫里，怎么样也想不出线团的源头。  
「对了，遥酱，晚上你会去看望真琴酱吧？我跟你一起去好不好？」渚双手握在胸口，做着少女祈祷祝福的样子，眼睛闪闪的看着遥。  
「嗯。不过我可能要先去趟柔道社。你在校门等我吧。」

下午，真琴果然也没有来学校。  
遥去美术社请了假——反正最近大家都在忙于比赛的作品准备，基本上没有社团活动，然后去柔道社给真琴说明情况。  
「是吗？真琴生病了？严重吗？」御子柴主将头发脸上都是汗滴，社团活动时间才刚开始，看来柔道社的训练量真不是一般。  
「这个还不清楚，今晚我会去探望。」  
「嗯，如果晚上时间来得及，我也会过去看一下。真琴现在也已经是我们重要的战力了。」御子柴主将的脸色凝重。  
「喂！那边的，不要偷懒！给我把每一滴水分都变成汗！」主将在跟遥匆匆交流两句后，马上跑回了练习场上。  
不想让渚还在校门口等自己太久，说完就走也好很好。  
这时候，意外的听到了大喊自己名字的声音。  
「哟，遥！」  
凛？他怎么会在这里？  
「哥哥！柔道社的榻榻米是不可以直接踩过去啦！」  
江跟着他的身后，也一起走向了遥。

Chapter17

「那么，大家要喝点什么吗？我去拿。」江偏着头，微笑着问道。  
「我要草莓牛奶！」渚高举着手指。  
「我随便。」凛盘腿坐在地上，正在翻着电视机柜子下面的录影带。  
「水就可以了。」遥环顾着四周。  
松冈凛的房间跟三年前一样，没有什么变化。  
音响、大量的CD碟、自录的游泳比赛影碟、肌肉锻炼用的家庭器械、数学和英语的相关书本、衣橱里露出大量挂着的时尚衣物和流行饰物。原本只是去柔道社给真琴带个口讯，却碰到了凛和江兄妹，一起出校门时，又被爱热闹的渚缠上，结果变成了都来到凛的家里这种事……

「呐！遥酱之前跟凛酱已经见面了？好狡猾啊！」自从凛回国，渚还是第一次和凛见面。  
「抱歉抱歉，不过这次我回国会待久一点，大家好好一起玩吧！」凛露出超级健康开朗的笑容。  
「现在是澳洲高中的寒假吗？不过才6月底啊，一般不是7月才对嘛？」  
「嗯，有点事，所以提前了回来。」  
凛不轻不重的避开了话题，渚倒也不是很关心这个。  
「哦~~那凛酱有从澳大利亚带回什么好玩的吗？」  
又出现了！冒出星星样的眼神。  
「礼物！我要礼物！最好是吃的！」  
「袋鼠肉，你要吃吗？」  
「哇！真的吗！我要看我要看！是什么样的！」  
「笨蛋！谁会带那种东西回国啊！」  
「凛酱~~~」  
遥看着两人开心问答一般的闲聊，简直不敢相信。对话中的凛完全又回到了小时候那个调皮开朗、小伙伴群里的中心角色。  
为什么只有在见自己的时候是另一个完全不一样的凛？在澳洲期间，分裂出双重人格了吗？  
「遥酱？」渚跟凛的对话似乎告一段落，又凑回到遥的身旁。  
「为什么不加入我们啊，啊，对了，遥酱是还在担心真琴的事对吗？」  
正拿着饮料进来的江，刚好听到这一句话。  
「真琴前辈怎么了？」她担心的问。  
「可能是染上了病毒性的感冒。」渚自然的接过饮料，马上开始给大家分发。  
「啊，会很严重吗？」  
「对了，对了！凛酱跟我们一起去看真琴酱吧！这样小伙伴们就再次集合了~」渚兴奋的站起来。  
遥望向凛的反应。  
「可以啊。」凛既没有激动也没有无所谓，带着跟刚才差不多的微笑。  
「很久也没有见真琴了呢。」  
「哥哥，我们要带点什么去探望吗？」  
「袋鼠肉！」  
「渚，你够了……」  
遥拿起水杯，看着平静的杯面，咕咚咕咚开始喝起来，喝完就走吧。  
「遥酱！我忘了跟你说了~」突然又撞过来的渚，差点让遥被水呛到。  
渚翻开自己的书包，拿出一张BD碟。  
「这个！因为遥中午说了去看望真琴，我下午特意去社团借来的！」  
凛、江、遥的视线都集中落在了渚手中的那张碟片封面上。  
《Penguins - Spy in the Huddle》……  
「企鹅群里有特务？」英文良好的凛直接翻译出片名。  
「Bingo！是BBC拍的关于企鹅的纪录片哦！」  
「哎？企鹅吗？」江接过碟片认真看着。  
「渚是海洋生物同好会的社团成员吧？我们年级最奇怪和出名的那个社团，还有，那个总是撑着洋伞的指导老师小天老师也很奇怪呢。」  
江和渚是同一年级，虽然班级不同，不过江是学年的文艺部长，社团方面的信息，因为公开招募和活动协力等情况，知道得也都比较清楚。  
「原来渚你没有继续游泳了吗？」凛问道。  
「没办法啊，岩鸢高中没有游泳社嘛~」渚委屈的耷拉着脸。  
「不过！海洋生物同好会也超有趣的！探险！EVENT活动！神秘未知的世界！」瞬间就能恢复元气也是渚的特色了。  
「企鹅确实很可爱呢~」一直在看着碟片的江说道。  
「是吧？是吧？企鹅超可爱的！凛酱！你也装作对企鹅感点兴趣好不好？」渚把头凑上去，不停的蹭着凛的手臂。  
能够做得出这样举动而没有违和感的高中生，全日本男生里大概只有他一个人吧。遥不止一次会这样想。  
「好了好了，带着你超可爱慰问品，我们差不多该出发去真琴家了吧。」凛推开了渚毛茸茸的头。

Chapter17

人太多恐怕给橘妈妈添麻烦，江说就不去了。凛、渚和遥三个一起去往真琴家。  
因为遥说真琴喜欢吃巧克力，结果三人在商店里没有买水果，反而由遥提着一大包巧克力走在了路上。  
岩鸢是临海小城，晴朗日子的黄昏是它最美的时候，尤其是路过沿着海岸线，青山、鸟居、晚霞、海鸥，  
「这里还真是一如既往的悠闲。」凛眺望着远方。  
「凛酱在澳大利亚是住在怎样的城市呢？」渚好奇的问。  
一路上两人就着凛的留学生活展开了对话。  
遥没有插话，只是在意的听着。  
凛自述中的生活平淡无奇，在出过奥运选手的体育强校读书，除了日常训练外，几乎没有其他的业余时间，学费开支巨大，加上年龄限制，也没有时间精力去打工，平时节假日会顺便在海湾附近做小时计费的临时帮工，爱好是去海湾附近跑步和潜泳，澳洲的海域比日本宽阔，海洋物种也丰富，这是渚的兴趣所在，于是一直缠着凛讨论个没完。  
来到橘家门口，遥按下门铃。  
开门的是带着莲和兰的爸爸。  
「妈妈和真琴还没有回来。下班的时候打过电话给我，让我帮忙提前去接莲和兰。听说是因为最近流感实在太严重，医院人手完全忙不过来，等注射完毕可能还得再晚一点。」  
三个人面面相觑，既然如此也不方便打扰，不凑巧也没办法。  
渚往岩鸢站的方向走，凛准备跑步回家，遥挥手准备向两人告别。  
渚突然说道。  
「啊。巧克力……」渚盯着遥手中的袋子。  
「忘了给真琴爸爸了。」渚直盯着遥手中的袋子。  
「快融化了。」遥提起来看了看，六月底顶着太阳走了一路当然会这样吧，还好当时没有递过去。  
「太浪费了……」渚仍然盯着遥手中的袋子。  
遥把巧克力塞到渚的手里。  
「吃吧。」  
「哇！」渚迅速打开原本用来慰问的食品，开始吃了起来。  
「尼萌要吃吗？」一边塞巧克力一边说话的渚，望着另外两个同伴。  
「来我家喝点茶吧。」  
遥扭过脸，不看渚那张嘴边脸颊上已经黏上巧克力的面孔，往自己家里走去。

给渚和凛倒上茶的时候，渚已经消灭光了目标，满足的坐在那边休息，翻出自己的那张BD碟，嘟囔着忘了把这个交给真琴爸爸。  
「渚，你跟真琴说过我像海豚吗？」遥想起了昨晚真琴说的那句话。  
「啊？好像说过吧。」渚抓了抓头。  
凛露出似乎对这个话题很有兴趣的表情，看着渚。  
「为什么说遥像海豚？」  
渚紧闭着眼睛，便秘一样很辛苦在思考，最后突然睁开眼睛，像是电光一闪有了伟大发现一样。  
「因为！海豚是性感的动物啊。遥这个人，缺乏常识心？不对，羞耻心？也不是很准确，对，是缺乏规矩。自由自在的，这种感觉不是很性感吗？海豚不是会跟同性别的海豚肚子贴肚子吗？」渚偷偷的把声音压低，凑近凛和遥的身边。  
「哎，我是说，肚子贴肚子就是说那种交配前的爱抚啦~你们不知道海豚还会向其它动物求爱吗？甚至包括人类。」  
「渚，你的这些说什么，听不太懂。」  
「就是说！海豚不是动物里的异类吗？哎，你们外行人不懂就算了。」渚摆了摆手。  
说了一大通后，他一口气喝完了眼前的茶水。  
「那么，差不多走了。」  
「我也走吧。」凛也站起身来。  
「我送你们下去。」遥想着，反正也没有什么事情，到时候顺道回程去真琴家看看已经回来没有。  
三个人走出到路口。  
「啊……」遥突然叫道。  
「怎么了？」两人顺着遥的视线看去。  
带着口罩的真琴和妈妈正朝着这边走过来。  
「啊……」渚叫道。  
「？」两人望向渚。  
「巧克力我都吃完了。」

Chapter18（凛POV）

凛和渚一起去不远处的便利店买冰棍，因为渚这个吃货把原本应该给真琴的巧克力给吃掉了。  
其实，凛不需要一起跟过来，让渚一个人买就好，但是自己和遥，还有真琴坐在一起，要说些什么好？他想逃离那样的尴尬处境，就一起过来了。  
渚在冰柜里挑出一杯冰淇淋和一根冰棍，然后问凛想吃什么样的。  
「我们不是四个人吗？怎么你只拿了两份？」  
「哦~真琴和遥一直都是两个人分这种联排冰棍的啦。」  
一直、都是……  
至少当时在游泳馆一起训练的时候，还不是这样的。  
凛没有说什么，随手拿了手边的冰筒。

出便利店过马路的时候，远远就能看见坐在海堤上遥和真琴的背影。  
真琴现在有多高？一米八四？五？初中时候就比自己高，现在至少比自己要高五厘米以上。遥坐在他身边的感觉，有种被小心翼翼温柔保护的感觉，这到底是自己想多了，还是时光所打造出来，确实存在的氛围？凛没有可去问到答案的地方，只能装作没有注意。  
凛坐在遥的身旁，看着渚把冰棍递给真琴，然后真琴和遥自然的分享。他咬了一口自己手上拿的，什么，咖啡夹心味道？苦在芯里，外面还要裹上甜腻奶糕，哪个神经病发明的？

幸好有渚在，场面上的热闹总是持续着。  
听到渚把真琴比作虎鲸，他必须承认，渚对海洋生物，还有身边的小伙伴确实相当熟悉。在澳洲的渔民和探险爱好者口中，听得最多的传说主角都是虎鲸。极好的家庭团队意识、压倒性的体格、警觉并且富有远见的行动计划、还有外表温顺可爱，一旦狂暴起来可以破坏一切的能力——只有这一点，凛无法确定真琴是不是也符合。毕竟在相处的时间里，永远都是待人温柔，没有见过失控的真琴。  
凛从江那儿听说到一些真琴在柔道社的事情。柔道本意是修行，锻炼和教育身心，但现在不管是术馆以格斗制人，还是体馆以竞技致胜，这项运动早已不是那样的单纯。御子柴主将自然是竞技派的，不知道他是怎么说服真琴加入了柔道社。  
凛回想自己，在游泳这项事上，自己不也是追求的是比赛的荣誉吗？像遥那样，纯粹是喜欢水、为了感受水而游泳的人，大概是不能理解自己的执念的吧。  
「凛。」真琴越过遥，突然跟自己搭话了。  
「凛在澳大利亚的训练还顺利吗？」  
「还好。」  
「大概在日本这边待多久呢？」  
「应该不会太短，现在还没确定回去的时间。」  
不痛不痒的对话游戏。  
凛知道真琴在讨厌自己，只不过真琴在压抑着这份讨厌，可能是总是好人的真琴觉得对凛不公平。  
其实凛完全能够理解真琴的这份讨厌，因为在初中凛回澳大利亚不久后，收到了当时游泳馆教练的电话时，凛对自己的讨厌大概要远胜真琴对自己的一百倍。  
凛到现在还是很讨厌自己，因为他把那个看起来什么都不在意，会朝着自己的梦想努力去冲的少年，给搞丢了，现在还不得不在大家面前，装出他们想象中那个少年三年后的样子。

遥你知道我为什么来找你吗？  
因为只有你才能帮我找回那个少年。

聚会结束后，渚冲着大家挥挥手，往地铁站方向走去。  
自己永远不知道遥在想什么，青色系的蓝色瞳孔里映射出来的自己到底是什么形象？这么难的事，大概只有橘真琴才会懂。  
凛向他俩道别，转身往海边的长堤跑去。  
只有奔跑能够让他忘掉多余的事情，集中用来夺取目标的精力。但是，他跑过不远，忍不住回头，目送橘真琴和遥并肩登上台阶，直到自己的视线被墙角完全遮住。

Chapter19（真琴POV）

橘真琴不知道自己的生病，到底是因为病毒的传染还是因为遥的传染。  
从遥开始不对劲那天起，他也不对劲了，绝不仅仅是身体，只不过现在反映出来的只是身体。  
他在医院排队挂号看诊打点滴，傍晚才从医院出来，却看到遥和渚，还有凛，那个松冈凛站在台阶下望着自己。  
凛真的已经回来了，那天午餐时间在天台上由渚那儿听到时，自己还并没有实感，脸上还能习惯性的笑着。  
现在，看到他的瞬间，心里只是充满了担心。  
松冈凛，一旦回来，遥的生活就会被打破，自己所守护的遥的生活一定会被打破。  
真琴庆幸现在自己正带着口罩，他嘴角的弧度肯定不够自然，谁都能看出他的笑容里全是害怕。

真琴和他们站在马路边上会合了，建议大家去对面的海岸堤上坐一会，那儿是他习惯和安心的地方。  
渚和凛去了便利店买吃的，只有遥和自己坐在一起吹海风的感觉，像是回到了孩童时期的情形。  
传染给我的话，真琴的就会好了吧？如果幼年的遥，大概会这么说。  
但是现在当自己示意遥不要接近自己，以免传染的时候，遥会听话的收回手。  
互相知道得越多，越不知道该如何下手。

渚回来后，海豚的话题又被提起了。  
原本真琴只是觉得，遥沉默时向上望着自己的模样，跟可爱的海豚很像。从遥开始对自己寻求爱抚时，真琴才意识到，遥跟海豚真正像的地方是「自由」。  
如果做了，遥也不会属于自己，如果不做，遥会去找别人做。遥不会属于任何人。  
不想让他属于别人，但是怎么做也没办法让他属于自己。  
做还是不做？  
真琴想起御子柴主将的那句话，你来还是不来？  
但这事不一样，完全不一样。

渚冲着大家挥手拜拜。  
凛穿着球鞋说要自己跑回家，就告别了。  
回国休假也能一直坚持自我训练，这个人回国的目的是遥吧？一个初中就有勇气去澳洲进行游泳训练的男孩，本来就非常勇敢，现在成为了不起的男人，是件多么正常的一件事。  
常年的相处让自己可以简单理解和接受遥的行为，但是只能跟随他的自己也偶尔会令自己觉得很丧气。也许松冈凛这种进攻型的人，才能抓住遥。  
一定是遥快把自己的脑子传染给烧坏了，现在好想紧紧抱住他，这样就能安心一些。但是，真琴只是扶了一下自己的额头，只是向遥招手叫他一起回家。

Chapter20

遥看着真琴远远的回视自己，然后跟妈妈说了些话后，就一个人走了过来。  
「真琴酱！你没事吧！」渚习惯性的想靠近过去，真琴伸出手示意他隔自己远一点。  
真琴带着口罩，发音有点不太清楚，不过还是能感觉他在说「我们去那边坐一会吧。」

正对着台阶的马路对面有一块海堤，是幼年的遥和真琴就经常去休憩玩耍的地方，可以悬空着双腿，吹着海风，看着直达天际的海面，背后远处偶尔会传来过往的人流声音，既不远离人间，又有幻游空间，再也没有比这更适合亲近放松聊天的场所。

四个人并排坐着，真琴和遥坐在自小就习惯的位置，渚和凛分别坐在真琴和遥的另一边。  
「呐，真琴酱是还在发烧吧？要不要我去便利店买点冰的给你吃？」渚有些不好意思。  
「本来要带给你的巧克力被我吃掉了，抱歉……」  
遥想，巧克力的责任自己也要占一半，就站起来说「我去买吧。」  
一旁的凛拉住他，小声道「你坐着，我在外边，我去。」  
遥向后望去，渚已经迈上马路边了，于是变成凛和渚一起走向便利店。  
等那两人走远，遥望回前方时候，才发现真琴一直都在看着自己。  
「严重吗？」遥也看着真琴，伸手去摸他的额头。  
真琴点点头，又挡住了遥的手，摇了摇头。  
「是病毒性感冒？」  
真琴点头。  
遥收回了手。  
两人不发一言的看着海平面。  
遥有些烦恼，如果真琴的病拖长时间的话，会有多大影响。他也一直在意，是不是那天叫真琴和自己一起去买内裤，害他没有洗澡着凉，去街上又碰到病毒才生了病。

没多久，凛和渚回来了。  
渚拿出袋子里双棍的那根给真琴，真琴熟练的掰开成两根，递了其中一根给遥。  
真琴取下口罩吃着冰棍时，渚拿出自己书包里的碟。  
「这个，是探病的礼物。」  
真琴面对渚兴奋的表情，只是露出了勉强的笑容。  
渚开始复述之前在遥家里的话题。  
「真琴酱也认同遥很像海豚吧？说起来，我可以把你们都比喻成海洋生物啊~凛的话，就是鲨鱼吧，速度很快，锐利感十足，进攻型。真琴，块头大力量足，又聪明厉害，应该是虎鲸。」  
「虎鲸？不是会吃海豚吗？」凛突然插话。  
「啊，对啊。虎鲸可是很厉害的。海洋里最顶尖的霸主吧。」渚闭着眼睛很骄傲的点头。  
「是吗？我还以为大白鲨是最厉害的。」遥对海洋生物没有什么认识，所有的知识都是闲聊中留下的印象。  
「当然是虎鲸才是最厉害！鲨鱼不行啦，独来独往的，深海鲨鱼其实很害羞的，尤其是弱点很明显——腹部柔软，被刺破肚子的话马上就死了。」渚又习惯性的伸出手指在遥眼前晃动着。  
三个人含着冰棍，像是接受授课的学生一样。  
「不过这只是比喻啦，比喻。」叶月渚老师最终这样总结呈词。  
「为什么你们三个人都在长时间的发呆啊？很无聊吗？」  
遥本来就对海洋生物没有什么了解，要说到青花鱼的知识还差不多。  
真琴和凛有聊起一些彼此的生活近况，但是真琴还在感冒，中间又隔着遥，所以也没有聊上什么。  
几乎全程都是渚在说话，直到夕阳全部沉没入海。  
渚冲着遥、凛和真琴挥挥手。  
「拜拜。」  
三个人看着渚的背影逐渐远去消失后，凛说了声自己跑回家就走了，真琴跟遥两人一起上台阶往家的方向走去。  
今晚回家煮味增青花鱼汤吧。遥心里想。

 

Chapter21

小时候起，遥和真琴就是热爱运动的健康孩子，山里爬水里滚，遇上头疼脑热感冒发烧什么的，在家睡上一晚，第二天就又生鲜活泼得没事一样。  
这次真琴染上的病毒来势汹汹，不像以往的情况。两个人都缺乏经验，有点不知所措。  
平时两个人相处的时候，遥负责眼神表达和自由行动，真琴负责解说和阻止遥「太过」自由的行动……现在真琴整天戴着口罩都不能说话，负责解说的工作就没有办法做了，这还只是小事。  
变成两个人都只能用眼神交流，这是大事。  
早晨上学的路上，真琴敲了敲遥的胳膊，然后指向路边，遥还以为真琴想过去买点什么，就站定了准备等着。真琴又是摆手又是笑，拉了他一下让继续往前走。  
「墙上新贴的那张风景画，跟你以前画过的有张风格好像。」  
真琴摘下口罩后说，他想表达的是这个。  
通常时候，人要表达的事情总是「我」如何如何，但是，真琴对遥想表达的事情，经常是「遥」如何如何，所以遥发现到，如果真琴不跟他说话，他就没办法知道真琴在想什么。  
对别人的情绪无论多么敏感，当别人考虑的是自己的事时，也是猜不到的。这是身在此中的缘故。  
遥感觉这比在周围无声状态下看恐怖片，还要可怕。  
医生说，感冒吃药一星期好，不吃药7天好，就是说，这种情况可能还需要持续一周。  
遥算了一下日子，心里布满乌云。

「感冒药只能控制症状，就是稍微让人好受点。」渚斩钉截铁的说道。  
「真琴前辈，那社团的活动怎么办呢？县大赛马上就要开始了吧？」江自从上次跟大家熟识后，也加入了天台午餐活动组。  
「现在我不能参加社团活动，如果参加不了比赛，不算多大事，万一传染给其他成员，就麻烦了。」真琴反而在安抚着大家的情绪。  
「有什么快点好的办法吗？」遥突然问道。  
「嗯……」便秘脸状的渚用手指按住太阳穴，大家投以期待的目光在他身上。  
「魔法！」突然睁开眼睛，渚的灵光一闪再次有了伟大发现。  
「……」  
「哎？那么，巫术？去参拜！召唤灵兽？」  
「吃完了，我们都回教室吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「喂——大家……」

真琴这两天还在服用感冒药，以保持住上课的状态，到了下午回家的时候，总是显得很疲劳，遥不知道能做什么，放学就跟着他一起进了家门。  
「真琴？你想睡觉吗？」  
「不，不想睡觉，不过，我还是躺着吧。」  
真琴没有换校服，倒在床上，微闭着眼睛。  
遥坐在床边，思考着自己是留在这儿看着真琴好，还是回家不要打扰真琴好。  
他还在想着答案，真琴先说话了。  
「遥，帮我去客厅桌上拿一下药好吗？」  
遥走到客厅，看见两个小瓶子，一个棕色一个白色。  
「大个瓶子里的那种，两粒。」真琴的声音从房间里传来。  
遥拿起白色的瓶子，倒出两粒。

吃完药，真琴继续躺着。  
遥站了起来，准备拿书包走，但是发现背带被真琴抓住了。  
「陪我说会话吧，这两天我都没怎么说话，感觉好奇怪。」  
遥于是把书包放好，坐到靠近真琴的位置。  
「远点儿。」真琴推了他一下。  
遥觉得不太高兴，怕传染就不要拉住自己，又要聊天又要坐远点是干什么。他把真琴往床里面一推，自己面朝床外就直接躺了下来。  
过了一会，还是觉得不爽，又拉过身后真琴的手抱住自己。  
遥的背部感受着真琴胸口的呼吸起伏，比自己的身体热得多。  
真琴一直不说话，遥只好自己想话题。  
「以前不知道，所以没想过这个问题，我这两天在想，一般男子高中生每天都会有生理需要吧？真琴以前都是怎么做的？」  
背后的胸口突然生硬的往后移了移，没有回答。  
「真琴是没有跟其他男同学一起说过这些话题吗？」遥继续追问。  
过了好一会，耳后才传来真琴微弱的声音。  
「当然会讨论啊……同学间、社团队友、网上的揭示板……很多时候都会谈到啊……」  
「那为什么你就不跟我讨论？」  
「我跟谁都不会主动去讨论这些事的……」  
「那我现在是主动在问你啊。」  
「……一定要说这个吗？」  
「不能说吗？」  
遥返身面对真琴，发出质问。  
但当他看到真琴的面色变得绯红惊人后，担心替代了对问题的好奇。遥更靠近一些，把额头贴在真琴的脸颊测试着温度。  
两个人的身体不知道什么时候起，就已经变成了紧密黏合着的状态，遥觉得不仅额头上感觉到的温度惊人，真琴的身体也热得不同寻常。  
「遥，你给错药给我了。」真琴的声音都变沙哑了。  
遥吃惊的睁大眼睛看着真琴，他明明记得确实是白色的瓶子更大一些，自己也是拿的那瓶子里的药。  
但是，他来不及再细想回忆这个事情，因为下一秒，真琴拉开了他的裤链，掏出了他还软着的下体。  
接着，他感觉到一个又硬又烫又粗大的东西和他的下体一起，被真琴的双手握在了一起。  
遥还不太明白这是怎么回事，不过他下面那个的反应就比他快多了，速度充血硬了起来。  
真琴粗重的呼吸着，开始撸动。  
遥也学着，伸出手，他摸到粗大冒出粘液的端口，就用手反复的摩擦着那里，围着最粗的地方反复绕着圈。  
「遥，别，我现在是病人，别这么刺激……」真琴发出了呻吟般的话语。  
虽然不知道自己哪里做错了，遥还是小声的说了对不起。  
「好喜欢真琴。」  
「别在这时候，说这种话。」  
「为什么？」  
「我会泄的……」  
「没关系啊，他们说，第一次都是这样的。」  
「他们是谁啊！」  
「HOMO杂志上读者来信求助专栏的匿名投稿者。」  
「遥，拜托你，别再说这么让人不好意思的话。」  
「在你面前说也不可以吗？」  
真琴不再跟他说话，只是双手努力的动着，这很有效，因为遥马上就脑海里一片空白，再也说不出话来。  
空气里弥漫着幻觉中才会产生的色彩，飘来飘去，聚合，然后——  
爆炸！  
唉，美好的时间总是很短暂。  
遥觉得登上顶峰的那刻棒透了，他需要好好回味，所以伏在真琴的肩膀上喘气休息。  
「我骗你的，你没拿错药。」真琴把头埋到遥的脖颈间小声的说着。  
「是我吃错药了……」

第二天一早，吃错药的真琴脸上没戴口罩，来叫遥一起上学。  
「感冒已经好了。」他笑眯眯的说。  
遥愣了，很快也露出微笑。  
他心里想着，要不要告诉渚，不需要什么魔法秘药，只要做那事，就能让感冒马上好？

Chapter22

感冒好了后，真琴放了学就得往柔道社跑，他因病欠了两天的练习量，而且现在体力又还虚着，不能进行大运动量的项目。御子柴主将痛心疾首，恨不得自己多练习一倍，帮真琴补上。  
遥又变成一个人放学，他去美术社转了一圈，揭开画架，本来想画点什么，停留半天后，脑子里有点混乱，凛啊，真琴啊，事情发生太多。他就把笔收好，又盖上画布，准备回家。  
走近校门口的时候，遥觉得有哪里对劲，站在路上不停的想。周围的人都从他身旁走过，有些还会好奇的回头看下。直到他听到有人对着另一个高年级的同学叫了声「前辈」——他想了起来，刚才路过田径场的时候，总是会在那练习的龙崎怜，今天不在。  
怜不是每次都会注意到经过的遥，练习中认真起来的选手，经常连身边的人都看不见，何况隔着铁丝网以外的一个路过者。所以，遥认为是自己没注意到怜，他折回去运动场那边，看着里面正在训练的学生，反复找了两遍，还是没看见怜，以遥的视力和敏感度，那就是确实不在其中。  
遥想，会不会怜也感染了流行性病毒感冒？还是上次膝盖的伤恶化了？除了这些不可抗拒的外因以外，遥想不出怜会不参加训练的理由，上次他兴奋的告诉遥自己入选的表情，遥现在还清晰可记。  
站在铁丝网外又看了不知道多久，训练的学生开始陆续结束训练，遥决定干脆去柔道社，等真琴训练完，一起回家。

柔道社外面照常围了三圈人，男生有一些，但是大部分都是女生。遥注意到其中有一个美术社的同社员，似乎是姓佐藤，因为好几次跟自己打过交道，不过，名字自己没记住。佐藤旁边的女生，遥也认识，跟佐藤一样是一年级生，她是第一名成绩入学者，在入学式上做为年级代表发言，被渚拿出来八卦过，因为她名字叫晴香（haruka），跟自己读音一样。  
看样子这两个人都是柔道社的关心者，认真的正在看着里面的练习。

「哟，遥！」  
这种熟悉的打招呼方式……  
遥回过头去，看到凛带着潇洒的笑容看着自己。  
为什么你会在我们学校——这句话还没说出口。  
「哥哥！」江就从旁边跑了过来。  
该不是来接妹妹放学的吧，妹控真可怕。  
遥在心里暗道。  
不过，凛并没有理自己的妹妹，直接走到了遥的身边，有些嘲弄的扬起下巴朝向室内，说道「真琴又不是你养的金鱼，得无时无刻都盯着吗？」  
遥不喜欢这样的玩笑，所以压根没有回答他。  
凛脸上的神情慢慢自己撑不住，他摸了摸鼻子，像是对遥进行解释。  
「别误会，是御子柴主将的原因，我才过来的。」  
这时候江赶上来，对遥鞠躬道「遥前辈好，是我让哥哥来的啦。我在做学年统计工作的时候，就发现柔道社一年级的社员里文化课成绩差，御子柴主将也担心会不会因为到时候必须补考，而影响全国大赛。你知道柔道社的训练量，根本没法凑出时间去参加老师的补习班，只能自己想办法。所以主将和顾问老师商量，准备向学校申请去合宿一周，然后我就拜托了哥哥作为数学和英语方面的协助者一起参加。其实上次你在这里碰到我们，也是在商量这件事来着。」  
遥这才发现，上次在这里碰到凛的时候，自己根本没问过凛出现在这里的原因。他也想起了，那天在凛家里看到的那些教科书。  
「你那天根本没想过我为什么在这里吧？」凛像是看穿了遥的想法，突然说道。  
遥没有出声，装作只是在看房里的训练。  
「真琴生病了，你心里那时候想的全是他吧。」凛无视遥的反应，继续补充着。  
「真想一决胜负啊。哈。」凛笑了。  
遥诧异的望向凛，凛也恰好在这个时候转头看向遥。  
「奖杯，就是你好了。」

Chapter23

训练结束后，御子柴和凛江兄妹先走，应该是去商量合宿的事情。后辈们还在收拾着练习的道具，真琴已经换洗好出来，遥把刚才的情况跟他说了一遍。  
「合宿的事情前天似乎就差不多决定了，因为之前请假的原因，我今天才知道。不过，凛也会参加这事……」真琴停顿了半天，最终什么也没有说。  
遥不太清楚真琴现在对凛是什么态度，因为这件事情牵扯到他自己，凡事和遥自己有关的事，真琴的想法就变得很神秘。  
如果是发生那件事之前，初中的真琴和凛，要说起来，应该既不是同类又不是天敌，但是又彼此欣赏认可这种关系。遥想起了渚的那个拟动物说法，一个是虎鲸一个是鲨鱼，都站在食物链的顶端，彼此远视不会靠近争斗，也无法假装对方的势力不存在，好像有点道理。  
学校的道路上基本都没有人，真琴一直没有说话，遥也在想着事情没出声，两人就一直安静的走着。  
「遥……」  
「真琴。」  
竟然会出现两个人同时说话的巧合。  
「你先说吧。」真琴低头看着脚边的土石块。  
「反正我的也不是什么重要的问题。」  
遥觉得自己的问题非常重要，他就不谦让了。  
「真琴当初决定加入柔道社的原因是什么？」  
真琴像是没想到遥会突然问这样一个问题，表情有些错愕。  
「当时我准备加入美术社的时候，真琴对我说，遥能够做自己喜欢的事，真是太好了，是这样的没错吧？」  
遥停下了脚步。  
「所以，真琴说准备加入柔道社的时候，我想一定也是因为真琴喜欢柔道，找到了自己喜欢做的事了吧。」  
还在沿着道路一直低头往前走的真琴，似乎是没有发觉到遥的声音已经越来越远。  
「真琴！」  
真琴停住了脚步，回头看向遥。  
「如果你不想说也没有关系，我会直接去问御子柴主将。」遥看见真琴露出了苦笑，不过他觉得这件事上自己无法退让。  
「也许，应该从最早说起。我喜欢游泳，但是并不像遥是因为跟水有因缘，也不想凛对速度的快感有追求，我是因为喜欢跟你们在一起游泳的感觉。」  
真琴的声音干净平和，像是讲诉古老的民间故事一般，遥被这种空灵遥远的距离感震住了，他一动不动，看着真琴说完后往自己的方向迈进了一步。  
「然后，我们突然有一天就长大了，遥不去游泳池了，但是和水的因缘没有断，凛离开了所有人去追求更高的速度，渚则找到了满足他好奇心的新世界，只有我……」  
真琴又迈进了一步。  
「遥加入美术社的时候，我是真的感到高兴。因为不能去游泳池很缺水吧，毕竟海边也只有夏天才能去。如果能够自由画各种水的话，遥就会得到更多满足感。」  
真琴继续朝着遥的方向走。  
「这个时候，御子柴前辈找到了我，邀请我加入柔道社。遥，你知道我之前对柔道的认识吧，比你多一点点的大概是看电视时换台无意中瞄过几眼。但是，前辈有句话打动了我。他并没有说我的体格身材或者是运动神经之类的，也没有说柔道社的地位和大好前景，他只是说，只知道一味温柔的人是没有味道的人，只会让人习惯，不会让人回味，柔道可以让你找到属于你的道路，你来还是不来？」  
真琴又前进一步，遥就站在了他的眼前。  
「所以，我加入了柔道社。」  
真琴对遥绽放了他惯常的笑脸，结束了漫长的自白。  
「不过，我现在还在修炼中。」  
真琴小声的补充道。

遥垂下眼帘，他没有想过真琴原来是这样的想法。什么无味？什么无法回味？无味的水难道不是最纯净无暇温柔美好的存在吗？  
真琴这个笨蛋。  
遥简直忍不住想把这句话说出来了。  
但是，他的脸被真琴用双手珍惜的捧着，然后真琴深深的印下了吻。  
这是真琴第一次主动吻遥。  
遥突然间好像又忘了应该如何接吻。  
「对了，真琴刚才想跟我说的是什么？」  
「不，现在已经什么也不用说了。」

Chapter 24

被真琴吻过的第二天，遥就觉得真琴对自己的视线，陡然间竟然变得和过去十多年不同。  
「真琴，怎么了？」  
「……没、没什么。」  
「为什么不看着我说话？」  
「不，只是觉得，好像不能直视了……」  
再问下去，真琴可能会在马路上挖个洞，直接蹲进去。遥脑海里产生了这样的想象，于是，他控制住自己继续追问真琴的念头。

大家中午从江那里得到消息，合宿的日期已经定在了明天，地点是近郊某座无名山上的寺庙里，乘坐大巴约三小时车程抵达，据说是因为柔道社团指导老师年轻时曾经在那里修炼过。  
「啊，神秘的山林，野生的寺庙，我也好想去啊~」渚的眼睛又闪闪发亮。  
「渚，你是一年级的，又不能做补习方面的协助。」江说道。  
「这是柔道社的备战动员活动啦，渚你是不能参加的。」真琴说道。  
「我是二年级的，可以帮忙补习家庭技术科和美术科，柔道社的参赛选手是我的青梅竹马。」遥说道。「所以，我要参加合宿。」  
「遥！」  
「遥前辈？!」  
「怎么会有人需要补习家庭技术科和美术科这种科目啦！」渚笑道。「而且真琴酱还只是新人，也没办法带你去吧~遥酱还是留在这里，每天中午跟我一起吃饭！」

放学后，真琴继续去社团训练，江忙着各社团的管理工作。  
遥一个人径直去了凛家里。  
打开门探出来的凛，脸上挂满惊讶，他回头看了一下屋内，然后回头跟遥说「有什么事我们出去说吧，等我换下衣服就出来。」说完就把门又关上了。  
凛换好一件背心和长裤，把过长的头发也在脑后扎了一个揪，挎了一个正流行的搭在臀部的斜包，招呼站在门外等着的遥。  
「走吧，我饿了，要不一起去吃点什么吧。」

出了路口拐弯，凛把遥带进了一家博多拉面店。  
他点了一份双份叉烧的豚骨拉面，问遥要吃什么。  
「青花鱼拉面。」  
「……没有那种东西。」  
「……」  
「老板，两份拉面。」  
面很快端了上来，遥还没觉得饿，吃了一会就放下了筷子，看着旁边哧溜作响的凛。  
因为要一下一下的低头吃面，额头旁边过长的头发总是往下掉，凛不得不每次提前把发捋到耳朵后面。在拉面热气腾腾的水雾里，低头捋发的侧面在遥看来，有一种无法言喻的色气。  
「看什么？」凛被毫无遮拦的视线给骚扰得不行，放下筷子问道。  
「你已经吃够了吗？不爱吃肉，叉烧给我。」凛拿筷子直接从遥的碗里夹了过来，然后塞进嘴里。  
遥看着凛张大嘴，大块红白相间的肉块，在他红色唇色和白亮的牙齿之间被撕咬，莫名也觉得很性感。  
「遥，你的目光真是有够可怕。」凛吃完最后一口面，拿出钱压在桌面，然后谢了老板款待。  
「感觉会被你的眼睛吸进去了。我们走吧。」

走出拉面店，凛又进了斜对面不远的百货商店，在负层的小店铺里，他试了一顶豹纹的宽沿帽子、一条皮质编织的铆钉腰带、一条颜色斑斓石头和金属搭配串制的多层项链，还有一副细长形状玳瑁色的眼镜。  
「凛你近视吗？」  
「没有，只是想试试看。」  
最后，凛什么也没买，年轻的女店主一点也没有生气，还满脸笑容的把写有自己手机号码的名片递给凛，让他有空再来。  
遥却生气了。  
「凛，我有事来找你的。」  
「好，好，我知道。」凛停下了原本想进旁边电器商场的脚步。  
「那我们去那边公园吧。」

坐在公园长凳上，天色已经快要暗了，旁边的路灯已经亮起。  
遥迅速说「凛，我想跟你们一起去参加合宿。」  
「啊，果然是这件事。」凛一副早就知道了的神情。  
「你为什么要来找我呢？」  
「因为你不是学校的学生，都可以参加，一定是因为有什么关系吧。」  
「也不算什么关系啦。咳咳。」  
「明天就得出发了，如果要通过正常途径的话，肯定来不及，只能来找你了。」  
「唉，你就这么担心真琴吗？我不是说不要像养金鱼似得宝贝盯着他吗？」  
「……真琴变得有点奇怪。」遥有些不确定是不是该用奇怪这两个字形容。  
凛安静了半响。  
「是因为你对真琴做了什么奇怪的事吧？」凛慢慢的说道。  
遥一脸茫然的看着凛。  
「还是真琴对你做了奇怪的事？」  
遥仍然是一副掉线的表情。  
凛长叹一声，靠在长椅背，舒张开双手架在椅背上。  
「我才不管你们发生什么事呢！」凛像是对着天空在大喊。  
「凛，不能带我去合宿吗？」

Chapter 25

「你跟真琴到了哪一步了？」凛仍然靠在椅背上，转过头望着遥。  
「什么哪一步？」遥正直无暇的回看凛。  
凛在长椅上坐了起来，双手交叉在胸前，架着膝盖，笑了声。  
「比如，到了我对你做的那步了吗？」  
凛用微妙的表情笑着，手做着撸动的样子。  
遥一副明白过来的表情，正要开口。  
凛突然又叫道。  
「算了，算了，你不用说了。我又不想知道了。」  
遥听话的沉默下来，只是继续看着凛，凛的表情像是后悔又懊恼，让遥的心情波动不安。  
「呐，凛？」  
「嗯？」  
「凛上次说自己经验丰富，是因为经常帮别人做那种事吗？」  
「哈？！」凛像是被狠抽到脸一样直接弹跳起来。  
「拜托，我可没有那么热心于助·人·为·乐！！！」  
「哦。」  
凛气坏般的拍打额头，又躺回椅背上。  
过了一会儿两人都没说话。  
凛瓮声瓮气的低沉问道「那，遥是什么人都可以帮你做吗？」  
遥认真的想了一下，直接说「不行。」  
遥看见凛的嘴角轻微的扯动了。  
「那，遥可以帮我做吗？」  
遥沉默了，心里开始想象自己为凛做的样子，  
「好啦，我开玩笑的，不要那么认真的去想好不好，哈哈哈。」凛相当刻意的大声干笑。  
「不知道……」  
「？」  
「不知道能不能帮凛做，不实际试的话，想象不出来。」  
「……我都说了是开玩笑的，不需要你帮我做这种事。」  
「凛上次不是帮我做了吗？」  
「喂，这个又不是炼金术必须等价交换……」  
「我帮凛做，凛带我去合宿？」  
「X的！」凛骂了一句，完全被打败的样子，用力一把揪下了扎头发的皮筋。  
「你把大腿给我枕，我就带你去合宿！」凛把头往长椅坐位上一倒，完全没有等遥的回复，就已经睡在了遥的大腿上。  
遥还是第一次以从上而下的样子看凛，头骨很小，艳丽的头发柔软的铺落着。特别是凛眼睛还是闭着的，于是遥认真的看着。  
「遥，附近有人吗？」闭着眼睛的凛说话了，因为下巴有动作牵动，遥的大腿上感觉到了按摩的感觉。  
看见远远的只有沙坑里玩耍的小朋友，于是遥说「没有」。  
音刚刚落下，遥就感到一股强劲的力量拉住了自己的后脖颈，等他反应过来，喉结处已经落在了凛的牙齿间。  
「咬死你。」凛小声的说道。  
但是遥接下来并没有感到尖利的刺痛，而是柔腻的唇舌在他的脖颈间游走，不停的吮吸和亲吻。  
直到遥觉得心里闷得厉害，他才发觉自己忘记了呼吸，憋了好久的气，因为从喉结到气管再通到心脏，整个酥麻颤动得无法遏止。  
这是什么PLAY啊。  
遥心里想。  
HOMO的书上也没写过啊。  
「把手放在我的胸口上。」凛又说话了，声音性感低沉，喘得比遥还要厉害。  
遥依言把双手放上凛的胸口。  
「扑通扑通扑通」强而有力的快速跳动声，原来一直在游泳的凛，心脏已经锻炼得超级棒了啊。  
「它跟你说什么了？」  
「啊？」  
「没听到？心脏它说它反悔了，想去合宿的话——」话的尾音还没有说完，凛挺身弹起，抓住遥的双手就往前方跑。  
天已经完全暗了下来，除了两边路灯照亮着道路，公园的其他地方都已经漆黑一片。  
凛边跑边笑着回过头来，露出的一点点白牙尖闪着邪恶的光。  
「你就要帮我做。」  
遥这才发现凛已经把他拉进了一条从来没有注意到过的暗巷里。  
「到嘴的肉，傻瓜才会放。」凛慢慢的把遥推到巷子的墙上。  
「不对，是我的肉棒要进你的嘴里了，遥。」

Chapter 26

遥背靠着阴凉的墙壁，正在努力理解凛的意思，凛的双手已经放在遥的肩膀上往下压。完全不明白情况的遥，还努力的支撑住自己保持站立。  
凛叹了口气，手上的力量放弱，靠近遥的脸侧，舔着他的耳廓说「腿，放松点。」  
夜晚凛的声音好像被注入了特别的魔力，加上凛的头发一直蹭到遥的脸颊，痒痒的感觉，说话的热气，还有哄他的音色糅合在一起，甜蜜得让他的膝盖发软，凛又恰如时机的抱住他的背往下推，遥不由的跪立在了凛的双腿间。  
凛的长裤是松紧裤头，看着凛迅速的单手把裤头往下拉，另一只手伸进去一掏，早已经半硬的部位就充满活力的弹了出来，几乎要打在遥的脸上。  
遥的头条件反射性的往后退，但是凛的左手已经扶在了他的后脑上，右手抓住遥的下颚骨处轻轻一捏，遥不由自主的张大嘴，正对着凛的下体。  
「遥，就这么吞进去。」凛喘着说。  
遥半仰着头，眼前的视线只能看到凛的腹部和还留在他口腔外面的大半截肉棒。  
他本来担心会有异味，但传递到遥脑子里的只有浓郁的凛的味道。凛常用的洗衣液、凛挂衣橱的熏包、凛用的沐浴露、凛皮肤分泌的汗液等等混合起来的味道，就在他鼻子的正下方，连同散发出来的强烈温度一起浓郁的冲击着遥的嗅觉。  
「哈、哈……」  
遥听见凛喘气的声音，并且配合着声音的节奏，凛的下体努力的抽插着想进入遥口腔的更深处。遥想把下颔骨抬得更低些，但是，即便这样，能进来的也只有前面一截，何况之前还只是半硬的部位，现在已经胀大变硬了不知道多少。  
「遥，用你的舌头，照顾它。」凛的声音从头顶上方传递下来。  
遥不知道当口中含着那么大一块东西的时候，舌头还能怎么做，他想象着自己是一口气吃进了一根巨大的肉香肠，舌头不停的在口腔里各种滚动舔舐。  
「不要像吃棍冰一样……」凛的声音里透着无奈。  
遥的口水已经在如决堤泛滥一般往下淌，他感觉自己口干舌燥，就要缺水而死，而始作俑者还在想捅到他的喉咙深处，遥开始考虑这活接得到底是否合算！  
「痛！注意你的牙！」凛低沉快速的怒吼了一句。  
似乎是因为碰到了牙齿的哪里，凛的下体因为过于疼痛甚至还稍微软了一点，对这种情况充满好奇心的遥，他忍不住试探性的再一次小刮了一下口中的柱体边缘，结果下一秒，扶在他后脑上的手就滑到了他的脖颈上，重重的钳住了他。  
「别闹了。我们可是在室外，要是来人了……你乖一点。」凛喘着说。  
「很快就好了。」凛又补充道。  
可是，根本感觉不到很快就能好。  
遥觉得很可怜，很受挫折，明明很努力了，生理性分泌的泪水开始在眼眶里打转，口水已经滴得快要断绝，遥想要把用力的吸回来，但是它们不受控制的沿着他的嘴角流到脖颈，划入衣领内。下巴已经麻木，哪儿都使不上力，唯一有劲头的是在他嘴里快速不停抽动着的那个东西。  
超级有劲头。  
那个东西。  
「快了！」凛又说到。  
是的，快了，抽动的速度倒是更快了！  
遥的视线所见，是不断靠近又远离的腹部，不断进入又进出的半截下体，画面单调乏味得让他想闭上眼睛。  
于是他就闭上了。  
可是，闭上后的感觉，很多地方，慢慢的发生了变化。  
视觉关闭之后，其他的感觉变得成倍上升的敏感起来。  
闻到的气味里除了衣物熏香肉体汁汗还散发出激素分泌物的味道来了，口腔上颚脱水麻木有些疼痛的感觉里多了一些搔痒的意味，就连掐在后颈上的手指也像在揉捏着他的经络。  
「唔……」遥想象着口中物体的样子，就像感应似得，自己的下体也涨得有点发硬。  
但是他的双手正抓着凛的大腿，以保持住身体平衡，没法分出来自己抚慰自己。于是他将下体往前挺着，去蹭动前面的腿……  
凛因为这样的作弄而哆嗦了一下。  
「草！」他骂道。  
然后有东西射进了遥的嘴里，还没感觉到什么味道，他就在惊乱中吞咽了下去。  
有点黏喉咙……遥呆呆的想着。  
凛把他扶起来，一把抱在怀里，压着他的头，让他能够舒服的靠在凛的肩膀上，凛的手在他的背部轻轻的安抚。  
「没事吧……」凛说道。  
有事，膝盖疼得厉害，遥这时候才感觉到。

Chapter 27

坐在前往修行合宿地点的旅行大巴车上，遥一直在猜测着真琴心情不好的原因。  
早上背着旅行袋去真琴家叫他的时候，他吃了一惊，不过马上还是笑眯眯的。  
两人一起去校门口和社团其他成员打招呼的时候也没什么异常。  
凛和江兄妹出现，大家一起上车的时候也好好的。  
就在自己和真琴并排坐着双人座上没多久，真琴就开始不发一言，一直看着窗外飞驰而过的景色。  
难道是不想跟自己坐在一起吗？遥有些情绪低落的扭过头靠在座椅上。  
凛和江坐在前座，大家热火朝天的讨论着合宿之后就是夏季体育大赛的时节，县大赛，入选后是全国大赛预选赛，全国大赛正赛——如果有的话，同时还要准备考试接着又是学园祭……真琴一点也没有参与的意思。  
遥的这个情绪也整整持续了全程三个多小时。

寺庙的入口是一条长达三百多阶的石阶，零碎的青石板铺得歪七扭八，颇有写意的风骨。车停在台阶口的空地处，大家陆续从车底座里拿出行李。  
御子柴主将看着台阶，满意的点了点头。他身边的社员顿时脸上神色慌乱，遥正想问怎么回事。  
御子柴大叫一声「全员听着！为了锻炼腿和腰背力量，合宿期间每天早上往返蛙跳台阶十次！」  
哀嚎声顿时时起彼伏。  
只有真琴没有任何反应，拎着行李袋跟着前面的御子柴和凛、江，往寺庙方向拾阶而上。遥也连忙跟着赶上。

后院里训课的房间里被安排上午和晚上进行补习，大厅铺上垫子是下午进行柔道方面的训练，其他的体能训练放在早上和晚上补习后的自主练习时间里，主要在室外进行。  
大家去室外转了一圈，因为树丛湿潭瘴云密布的原因，虫豸蚊蝇多得要命，非得好好收拾一番才能用。回了房间各自收拾放好东西，该补习的都去了训课室内，其他的跟御子柴在大厅训练，遥和江一起去在帮手寺庙的和尚开始准备午餐。  
两人并肩正走着，江从侧面低头问遥说「咦，遥前辈的脖子上，下巴遮住了一点的地方，怎么淤红了这么大一块？从这个角度位置才看到呢。是刚刚被咬的吗？要不要回房间去擦点药？」  
遥用手摸了摸，没有感觉到肿起的疙瘩，也没有痛或者痒的感觉，但是江的表情像是确有事情，遥就独自回了房间去照镜子。  
一块扁圆环形的红印，还有些零散的红点在旁边。  
遥想起了昨天晚上在长椅上被凛咬住的场景，又想到了坐在旁边的真琴为什么突然就沉默了。

中午大家都集合到厅堂吃饭，之后会有一小段午休时间。遥在厨房帮忙完出来后就一直在找真琴，碰到御子柴主将告之说真琴在室外收拾要用的练习场，遥要出去找，被拦住了。  
「这里山林路况复杂，真琴他们是好几个人带了便当简食一起在忙，也许中午会找地方休息。你去了万一迷路就麻烦了。在这稍等，下午训练前他们都会回来。」  
遥只能点点头。  
凛从刚才起就一直在旁边看着，看见说完了，走过来让遥跟他出去一下。  
「真琴应该是知道什么了吧……」凛靠在墙边的屋檐下，说着。  
「应该是吧。」遥知道真琴什么也没有问，说明他心里已经想象并相信了那个答案。但其实答案到底是什么，遥自己仍尚未察觉。  
「对不起。如果需要的话，我可以去跟真琴解释说只是个误会，是我强迫你的。」凛用轻松随意的语气说着。  
「真琴应该只是看到吻痕，我说是我强吻了你，也说得通吧？」  
「嘛，也确实是我强吻的吧。」  
凛又加上一句。  
「不对。」遥说道。  
凛诧异的站直了身体。  
「遥？」  
「虽然这些都是你“主动”的，但是我没有“抵抗”。」遥逐字逐句的斟酌着字句。  
「至少，我不讨厌你的身体。」遥笃定的说道。  
「我或许还不知道你改变的部分，但是你确实是我喜欢的松冈凛所长大的现在。大概是因为这样，我没有办法承认是被你强迫的。」  
「……真拿你没办法」凛走上前抱住了遥。  
「遥，你不要说得这么直接好吗？」凛更紧的收拢了手臂。  
「我都搞不清楚，我应该高兴好还是伤心好了。」  
遥刚想说，那就高兴吧。  
但是，他很快就说不出来了，因为真琴不知道什么时候回来了，正站在凛背后的不远处。

Chapter 28

「真琴！」  
遥挣脱着要跑过去，凛伸手扶了一下他的手臂。  
「遥，小心脚下。」  
再追过去的时候，真琴已经快速的闪进了大厅内。  
「大家，已经把食物都消化成能量了吧！」御子柴主将站在大厅的中间，对着全体休息中的人群喊道。  
「唷！」大家齐声喝道。  
「好！去换服装！下午的训练马上开始！」  
众人纷纷往房间走去，留下呆站在门口处的遥。  
「怎么了？」御子柴走上前。  
「啊，没什么。」遥已经看到了从内厅往外，边走边换柔道服的真琴，来到地上铺着的垫子前面，开始做训练前的各个肌肉群拉伸动作。  
其他社员陆续也都过来。  
遥选了个不会打扰他们练习的角落坐下，开始等真琴练习完。

这可以说是遥第一次看真琴练习柔道。  
遥对柔道没有兴趣，真琴就一次也没有提过要他去看训练。偶尔社团活动结束得早，遥跑去等真琴的时候，也有稍微看过结束前的一点，像这样从头到尾的观摩还是第一次。  
练习的社员里有几个一年级的在，高年级的学长耐心的讲解着练习的说明。  
先是步法的练习热身时间。  
再是一对一组队的推兼拉、拉兼推的练习。  
接着是倒地练习。  
再后面，还没入门的社员会持续做着前面的练习，而包括真琴在内的战力选手和后备核心，开始了两人组替换性的战术训练。  
真琴的练习风格，让遥很吃惊，日常中的真琴有多温柔谦和，动作中的真琴就有多热血迅猛。  
要用最简单的词来形容的话，就是狂野。  
「那个……」遥看着坐在旁边双手交叉抱在胸口的御子柴。  
「真琴的训练一直都是这样的吗？」  
「啊？」正在认真观察着练习的御子柴没有注意到遥突然会说话。  
「你说真琴啊？对啊，他今天状态还不错。你很少这么久的看真琴练习吧。」  
遥点头，正想继续问。  
「你们的干劲呢！」御子柴开始对着已经开始有点疲态的社员打气训话。  
「哦！吼！！！」声势吼声、扑地练习声再次提升了音量，不绝于耳。

刚刚结束了一组模拟对战的真琴，行礼完毕后，走出练习的场外去拿水瓶进行补水。  
把柔道服往后一脱，真琴腰带束着的上衣部分就倒垂盖在臀部后腿上，裸着上身的真琴拿起一条干净的毛巾，将它盖在头上。汗水从头部往下，沿着已经湿成绺的发尖，顺着肌肉骨骼凸显的路径纷纷汇集，明显最粗壮的一条从背脊的深沟直奔而下流进了股间，倒三角形的体型，完美的肌肉形状，无隙可乘无懈可击。如果美也需要被分为「上天的」和「世俗的」，那么遥的美学观点里，决不否定在肉体美的价值里一定带有性欲刺激的成分。  
「遥？」御子柴说道。  
「这里太热了？你脸红得不正常。」  
遥摸了下自己的脸颊，已经到了烫手心的程度，不过，总不能说自己看着真琴的肌肉发情得快要勃起了吧？  
「还有你脖子那儿的——」御子柴也看到了那个痕迹，但他很快理解了其中的意味，打住了原本接下来的话。  
「真琴果然也有狂野的一面啊。」御子柴虽然理解了，但好像是误会了什么。  
遥没有进行解释，因为他想顺着这个话题，想问更多关于柔道和真琴的事情。  
「主将当初为什么会找真琴加入？」  
在真琴初次主动吻遥的那晚，虽然也有谈到这个话题，却只是浮萍掠影般的程度。遥甚至觉得从御子柴的角度能够更看清楚真琴一些。  
「当然是体格好，一看就是练柔道的料。」御子柴斩钉截铁道。  
哎？  
「哦，还有长得好，温柔无害天使一样，最容易迷惑敌人了！」他以严肃的语气做出重要的补充。  
哎哎哎？  
这跟真琴之前说的，完全就不一样吧？！遥之前的心理预设，分崩离析碎了一地。  
「前辈是这么跟真琴说的，他就答应入社了吗？」  
「当然不是。这种话不必要说出来，只是专业人士的眼光见解罢了。」  
遥隐隐听出了得意的语气，为了防止话题跑掉，他继续追问「那真琴是为什么原因开始柔道的呢？从小他并没有表现出喜欢柔道的意思。」  
「哦，开始一项运动并不需要从小爱好。」御子柴抱着手，一手握住下巴。  
「关键是意念是否和这项运动和谐。」  
意念？  
「遥以前是很出名的游泳神童吧？但你根本上是喜欢水，而不是对速度有追求。真琴也是一样，他喜欢游泳，是因为喜欢你……」御子柴的目光又绕向看了一眼遥的脖颈。  
「柔道是非常特殊的一项运动，没有防守就无法进攻，进攻又能帮助防守，但首先需要掌握的是投技、舍身技、寝技中的各种防守技术，在防守的基础上再学各种进攻技术——」  
遥简单直接的打断滔滔不绝的讲课。  
「没听懂，这跟真琴有什么关系？」  
御子柴惊讶的看着遥。  
「你不是最有亲身体会的吗？」  
他用手指着已经再次开始练习的真琴。  
「真琴最擅长的就是防守，因为，他已经守护了你十多年。」

Chapter 29

遥看着真琴继续投入练习中的姿态。  
他并不是没有意识到真琴的包容和关爱，恰恰是十多年的足够长度，让这份意识变成了自然而然的存在，所以难以分辨出它的变化。  
「那么，意思是，一直防守的真琴是想学会进攻吗？攻什么？」遥仰头问道。  
「不对。」御子柴伸展着筋骨说道，「不是说了吗？进攻是最好的防守。你慢慢去想吧。」  
御子柴主将说完，上前拉开了一个瘫倒在地的社员，替换上场练习。  
遥可以理解真琴想要保护自己，但是却不明白真琴的危机感来自哪里，也就是说，为什么真琴会觉得之前的保护还不够，需要最好的更好的保护自己呢？如果是三年前的事件，那已经远得自己都快忘光了，也没有理由会突然刺激到真琴。  
遥在思考中苦恼的咬着指甲。  
身后传来江的声音。  
「遥前辈？哥哥让我叫前辈去一下训课间。」  
遥回过头，看见江对他指了指后厅的方向。  
从跑来追真琴后，凛并没有跟上来，遥理解凛并不想现在进入三人对峙的境地。说是对峙并不是准确的次，但凛和真琴的关系现在确实因为遥的存在，再也不能回到当初的小伙伴形式。不管是身体和身体之间发生的关系，还是感情和感情之间的意识，遥能感觉到凛和真琴小心翼翼的维系着表面上的张力。遥虽然并不害怕面对三个人单独在一起的状态，但是也想象不出会发生什么，自己又会如何处理。  
到底有什么事，凛现在特意要让妹妹来叫自己……  
遥心里抱着疑问去了后厅。

后厅里安排了一些大房间用来就寝，剩下的小单间都被安排用来做文化课的补习。有几个功课掉得特别多的社员只参加早上的运动，其余时间都留在这里集中接受补课。  
遥找到有人再用的那间，凛正在给两个同级的解释英语辅导题。看到遥过来后，凛做了个进来的手势。  
「遥，你知道为什么你能参加合宿吗？」凛换到旁边的座位，示意让遥坐在他留下的空位。  
「因为我跟铃木老师私下谈判了，说这次期末考试一定会让你的英文成绩显著提升。」凛得意的笑。  
「每次去岩鸢高中，我还是有做很多你所不知道的事情的。」  
竟然是这样？  
遥有一种跌落进陷阱的感觉。  
那么就算自己不去找凛，他大概也早就计划要带自己一起来合宿？难怪当时向他提出请求的时候，他一脸「果然如此」的意料之中表情。  
「所以，合宿的时间，就是遥必须跟我一起学习英文的时间。」  
凛收起笑脸，拿出练习的英语书本。  
遥看着密密麻麻的蝌蚪文，皱起眉头。  
「遥并不是不能学好英文，只是不想去学吧？」凛指着书本中一段阅读理解的题目。  
「这篇内容是一部喜剧电影的剧情，你看完一定会感动又开心。」  
遥无动于衷的盯着书本。  
「喂。我不像有些人那么会顺着你的心意或者谆谆善诱，如果你不配合我，回学校后会有什么样的麻烦我可保证不了。」凛用手指敲击着桌面。  
「Intouchables？」遥指着标题问道。  
遥对感性的事物理解力比较好，机械的记忆力却不行，他的词汇量总是处在微妙的水准中。  
「嗯……就是我现在对你的感觉。」凛把手伸到遥的身前，然后抓住了他胸口前的一团空气，再慢慢松开了手掌。  
遥扭过了脸去，实在太羞耻了，凛怎么做得出来。  
「喂喂！你是什么表情和态度？这明明是为你量身定制的贴心教育方案！」

一直到晚饭前，英语的补习都持续进行着。  
遥心里牵挂着真琴而无法专心投入，凛应该觉察到了遥的心情，不过却装作没有意识到继续扮演着补课老师的工作。  
「那么，我先走了。」外面响起江招呼大家开餐的声音，遥关上课本就往外走。  
大厅内大家已经就坐，遥找到了真琴，但是真琴座位的两边都已经坐着人了，遥走到真琴身旁，就那么固定的站在真琴的后方。  
「……」两边的人犹豫着这个时候是不是应该站起来。  
这时候真琴起身，拉住遥的手。  
「遥，你饿了吗？」真琴温柔的问道。  
遥摇了摇头。  
「那我先带你去一个地方，我们回来再吃吧。」  
遥点点头。  
被真琴的大手牵着，两人走出了大厅。室外的天色渐暗，几颗特别明亮的星星已经开始隐隐可见。  
「遥，低下头看着路。」  
真琴握紧了遥的手。  
「嗯。」  
遥回答着，但他只是回握了真琴的手，继续看着天空。接着，他听到了真琴几乎微不可闻的放松笑声。

Chapter 30

真琴高大的身躯在前面开路，被牵着手，走在荆棘丛生的野山，天然树木泥土的味道十分好闻，耳畔的气流虫鸣也相当清新，愉悦的感觉从脚底直充到头顶，遥的视野里除了夜空、荒草就是真琴宽阔的背脊，白色的衬衫被汗液浸透后，半透明的贴服在肌肉上，随着走动而变换着形状，像是超现实主义的风格。  
遥正想要直接扑上去。  
「到了。」真琴说着身躯一侧，将前面的景色展现在遥的眼前。  
「中午和大家一起在外面准备练习场地的时候，我顺带去周围了解一下地况，然后发现了这……」  
「扑通！」巨大的水浪扑腾着冲到了真琴的脸上，让他不得不避开脸。  
「遥！」真琴呼唤着已经进入水中的爱人——当然是爱水之人的简称。  
「哗啦啦啦~」遥猛的从水面之下站起，带动着水流倾泻而下。  
「真琴……」遥甩了甩头，把手伸进水里划动着，然后拿出来看着自己的手。  
「？」  
「好热？」遥再次把身体埋进水里，只露出鼻梁以上的一双眼睛。  
「……我还没说完呢，这是温泉啊。」真琴哭笑不得。  
「现在可是6月。遥，来，快点上来吧。」真琴站在边缘的石头上，向遥伸出手。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，好想念水，今年各种事情的缘故，一直到现在还没有去海边，遥绝对不想现在从水里走出去。  
夏天会往温泉里跳的就是遥，会把别人也拉进温泉的也是遥。  
「扑！哗啦！」真琴跌入了温泉之中。  
「遥！」真琴站了起来，呼呼的喘着气。  
真琴的头发全部湿透了，刘海软塌在额头上，闪亮的眼睛被遮住了大半，其中露出一些里面没有责备的神色，只有无可奈何的妥协和宠溺，看起来比以往更温柔。  
遥猛的扑了上去。  
「中午真琴生我气了？」  
「……没有啊。」真琴在试着挣脱，但是遥用力把他箍得紧紧的。  
「那为什么要躲开？」  
「……遥，这样抱着，好热。」  
遥依然毫不放手，反而更紧的贴了上去。  
「是真琴自己热了。」他嘟囔着说，然后把手摸向真琴的下体，但是他的手马上就被真琴抓住，并拉开了。  
「遥！」真琴激动的叫道。  
遥还是第一次被真琴这样大声的吼，他一下子愣住，忘记了接下去该怎么做。  
真琴低着头看着遥，不知道正在想什么，两人就这么静默了半晌后，真琴终于再次开口。  
「遥是喜欢我吗？」  
「喜欢。」  
「遥的喜欢是爱吗？」  
沉默。  
「真琴说的爱是恋爱吗？」  
「……是吧。」  
「什么是恋爱？」  
停顿。  
「不是恋爱的话，就不可以跟真琴做吗？」  
「也不是不可以……」  
「哪怕是喜欢也不可以吗？」  
「……」  
「很喜欢也不行吗？」  
「遥……」  
真琴的用手捂住了遥的嘴，制止了他连续的提问。  
遥看着真琴的眼神，痛苦又甜蜜，犹豫不决又欲罢不能，他想起了真琴曾经跟自己说过的一句话「遥给人一种欠缺了什么的感觉。但是，这种不能让人放下的感觉，很可爱。」  
自己到底欠缺了什么呢？  
遥微踮起脚尖，慢慢靠近真琴，顺着真琴的额角到侧脸往脖颈吻下去，温泉的热量让人的血脉贲张，可以感受到颈部动脉的起伏，遥伸出舌头舔了舔，再往下是深凹的锁骨，遥越过了它们，目光停留在了精壮的胸肌上。  
真琴在体格上充满力量，肌肉发达却不夸张，在薄薄的皮肤下，散发生命诱惑的动感。  
遥弯腰覆上去，想要咬住胸口的乳尖。  
「遥！」真琴抵挡住了。  
遥的嘴唇碰到的是真琴的手背，他抬起头露出疑问的眼神。  
「因为柔道练习会露出胸口……」  
遥沉默的伸直上身，对视着真琴的眼睛。  
「那个，你知道的，练习时都会抓到胸口衣襟部分，很容易就会露出来，如果被看到的话，就会有人问吧。」  
问又怎么样？遥的神情完全没变的继续瞪视真琴。  
「唉，我的意思是——」真琴抱住自己的头。「……我不能说你啊。」  
为什么不能？瞪视的眼神这样问着真琴。  
真琴逃避似的避开了目光。  
「是不是要我和真琴恋爱了才行？」遥追着将脸正对着真琴。  
「我——」真琴正要说什么。  
「抱~歉~，打扰你们两个了。」遮着岸旁的芦草丛被拨开，凛出现了。  
「吃饭时间，我是被安排出来找你们的。」  
凛转身沿着原路走去，调侃的笑着说道。  
「别太激烈，小心缺氧。」


End file.
